Beside You
by jellybean0526
Summary: After Haley suffers a tragic ordeal she crosses paths with Officer Scott. Both are broken. will they be able to repair each others hearts. Naley3
1. Chapter 1

So for a while I was kind of in an American Idol fanfiction obsession but eventually after watching the finale of One Tree Hill I decided I would watch every season from the start 1-9 and of course I fell in love with OTH fanfiction again, and just had to write a Naley fic.3 I've had this idea for a while hope y'all like it. The first chapter is short but it's more of a prologue than chapter they will get longer I promise(: Read and Review thank you 3

"_Sometimes, it seems like you are the only one in the world who's struggling, who's frustrated, unsatisfied, barely getting by. But that feelings a lie." –Lucas Scott_

This sort of thing didn't happen to people like her, at least that's what she had always told herself, clearly she wasn't write in believing so. She was always careful about the men that she let into her life; so where did she go wrong? She looked up from the ground where her eyes had been fixed for the last ten minutes while the drunk and disorderly were dealt with. Surveying her surroundings she saw a family, an older woman in tears along with an older gentleman whose arms wrapped tightly around her fragile body. It was almost as if he was trying to take away all of her pain, but his face betrayed him as his silent tears fell from his eyes.

The walls were gray, and the benches were hard and cold, she was scared. Looking around at the people around her had caused her to remember why exactly it was that she was among them. The same sickening feel she had felt when everything had occurred was coming back and for a brief moment she debated whether or not she should make a mad dash for the trash can. Cold. She just felt cold, and broken and once again found herself questioning how the hell it was that she could be so careful and still end up as a statistic. Her thoughts were broken though as the blonde female at the desk called for her attention.

"Excuse me mam did you need to speak with someone?"

"Umm. Yeah I uh. My names Haley James…I was raped.


	2. Chapter 2

**I didn't get as much feedback as I was hoping to get. I understand it was just a prologue and it was extremely short but I was hoping I'd get a little more than two. Thank you to the people who did review I'm glad to see you're interested. I am ALWAYS open to constructive criticism and hearing people's ideas. Of course if you make a suggestion I like and use in the story I will always give credit to where it came from. (: **

**On another side note, I am EXTREMELY aware of how serious rape is, and how damaging it can be to a person. I am in no way trying to offend anyone by the topic since it will clearly come up a lot in this story. **

**The last thing everybody in this story is either 25 or 26. (I will specify in farther chapters)**

**Also I forgot to include this in the prologue so here it is**

**Disclaimer; I do not own One Tree Hill or any of its storylines, pairings, or characters. No copyright infringement is intended and I am in no way receiving payment for this. (:**

Haley sat in a quiet room. A long plastic beige table and two chairs on each side of the table was all that filled the room. The walls and floor matched each other, and gloomy gray color. Like a rainy day. Haley supposed it was appropriate for what she was feeling. The last think she took notice of was the long mirror that stretched across the wall on one side. She didn't know too much but she'd watched enough CSI and Law and Order to know that it was a two way mirror. Suddenly with the thought she got self-conscious and looked back down at the table.

It wasn't more than a minute later when an officer had entered the tiny room. He was tall, tan, her eyes followed up to where his face was. He had a bit of stubble but it suited him, his eyes were a deep blue and his hair was black. He looked exhausted like he'd been working for quite some time. He walked over taking to the opposite side of the table and spoke.

"Miss James my name's Nathan Scott. Before I proceed I want to say I know you must be going through a lot and if it would make you feel more comfortable I could a female officer to come in an interview you if you'd like."

"Um no. It…It's okay."

Hearing her response he pulled the seat out from the table and sat across from her.

"Miss James.."

"Haley."

"Haley, I know this is difficult for you so if you need to stop you just tell me."

After seeing her nod in understanding Nathan continued on with his questioning.

"Did you know the attacker or was it random?"

"He uh I work with him."

"Where is it that you work?"

"Tree Hill High School"

Sadness washed over Nathan's face which didn't go unnoticed by Haley. Not only did this guy attack and rape her but he was around high school aged all the time.

"Okay why don't you explain as much as you can remember about the attack?"

Haley nodded her head but remained quiet for a minute before speaking again. "He kept asking me to go out with him. I didn't really know him to well but I thought he was cute, and I've worked with him the past three years I thought he was a good guy. We were having a good night; laughing and he was such a gentlemen. But then he when he dropped me off he came in and we were kissing but he wouldn't stop. He got violent….He uhh..I'm sorry."

Nathan grabbed a tiny pack of tissues from his pocket passing it to Haley while he spoke. "There's no need to be sorry. Would you like some water or something?"

"Yeah thank you."

"No problem I'll be back in a few."

Nathan stood up walking to the door and looking back toward Haley before leaving. He stood with his back against the door for a few minutes before heading over to the break room and grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge. When he reentered the room he found Haley staring down at the phone in her lap. He walked back over handing her the water and taking a seat again.

"I'm sorry again for that."

"Hey you don't have to be sorry. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah it's okay."

"Good. That's good. There's no rush whenever you're ready you can go on."

"After I asked him to leave he uh hit me, he grabbed me around the neck and through me down."

A mixture of anger and sadness began to form on Nathan's face as Haley told him the story.

"I begged him to let me go. I told him I wouldn't tell anyone that he hit me if he would just go. But he just hit me again." Haley began to feel nauseous replaying the events.

"He said that if I didn't do what he said he would kill me. He forced himself in my mouth, and he hit me. He ripped my shirt and my pants off and threw me on the couch. He..he forced himself inside me and started hitting me and biting my neck and he my chest. I tried to scream for help but he said if I yelled he would make it worse on me and he started punching my stomach…"

By now Haley was sobbing uncontrollably, Nathan stood up walking to the other side of the table and wrapped his arms around her letting her sob into his chest. Her tears seeping through his uniform and soaking the wife beater that he wore under it.

"Haley if this guy knows where you live you shouldn't be home tonight. Is there someone that could pick you up?"

She nodded her head than spoke through her tears; "I called my friend. I'm going to spend the night at her house for a few days."

"Okay. Do you two need someone to escort you two to your house to grab a few things?"

"No after he left I packed a bag and came here."

"Hey."

Haley looked up at Nathan, his eyes staring right through her.

"You need to know what you did, reporting this it was an extremely courageous thing to do. It's going to stop him from hurting anyone else."

Haley was able to get through explaining the events of the night after a while and now it was toward the end of everything. He hated having to ask the next question, but it had to be done. He had already gotten the name of her attacker, Damian West, he wrote down the description and asked what position he held at work. It was all that was left to ask.

"I'm so sorry but I have to ask you this next question. Was there and ejaculation?"

Haley nodded her head slowly the tears forming in her eyes again.

"Are you using any form of contraception?"

"No…There hasn't been a need for it.."

Before Nathan could speak again there was a knock on the door.

"Yeah?"

"Officer Scott there's a Brooke Davis here for Miss James."

"Okay."

Haley stood up when she heard this. She just wanted to be around people she knew and trusted.

Nathan walked her out and when Brooke saw Haley she immediately ran up to her pulling her into a hug. "Oh my god Hales are you okay what happened."

"Can um can we just go home."

Brooke looked up at Nathan. "Is she done officer?"

"Yeah I would like to speak with you privately though. I can um walk you to the car."

"Okay."

The three turned to leave out the front door. Snow had started to fall on the ground and the air was chilly. Haley looked up at Brooke before speaking. "I'm really sorry I ruined your night Brooke."

"Hales stop it. You did no such thing." After they go to the car Brook helped Haley into the passenger side and shut the door once she was fully in. Brooke turned back towards Nathan allowing him to speak.

"She said this happened at her place; so I'd like to give you my card and take down your number. I don't think it's smart if she's home before we find this guy."

"Okay."

Nathan passed Brooke the car and took out a pen to write both her number and Haley's cell numbers on. She silently read the card to herself before speaking. "Scott? Any relation to a Lucas?"

"Yeah, He's my brother actually you know him?"

"Sort of, small world I guess. But back to Hales."

"Right she um said she's not on birth control but an ejaculation did occur. So It's best if you take her to her obgyn tomorrow and just get the plan B."

"Right, I will. Thank you for taking care of her til I go here. You um look exhausted."

Nathan looked at his watch before speaking, "No thank you necessary. I am however headed home now."

"Shift over?"

"About nine hours ago actually."

"Oh wow, go home go to sleep."

"She's probably going to have trouble sleeping tonight so if that's the case you call me I know someone who might be able to talk to her if she should need it."

"Thanks."

Brooke got in her car and pulled away, looking over at a sleeping Haley.

Nathan pulled into his driveway; looking over at the time before shutting the engine off. 3:47 in the morning where the time had gone he had no idea. He locked the door and opened up the back seat to where his six month old son was sleeping soundly in his car seat. Careful not to wake him he grabbed the diaper bag, and his unlatched the car seat from its base. He walking in the front door turning on the all light and dropping the bags before heading down the hall to the sleeping baby's room.

Lifting the baby from the car seat and removing the tiny hat and coat he placed him in his crib. The baby began to whine but quickly fell back asleep after Nathan had turned on the mobile above his crib. "Shh, Daddy's here."

He walked back into the living room and took a seat on the couch. He looked around the oversized home and threw his head back in frustration and exhaustion. How was it that the world had no problem punishing people like Haley and himself? Nathan believe he was a good guy sure he made mistakes but everybody did. He genuinely tried to do right by everyone and he got the impression from Haley and by the amount of love Brook had for her friend that she was a good person too. But here she was reporting a rape and here he was coming home to an empty house, one he'd brought for his girlfriend who abandoned him and their son two weeks after he was born. The world wasn't fair.

Nathan got up taking his everything off but his boxers and wife beater than turn on the baby monitor like every night, lay down in his bed and tried to find sleep. But thoughts of Haley kept running through his mind. What was wrong with him? This was a rape victim. Yet he couldn't get her off his mind. He knew the last thing she would want was a relationship. That's if she even trusted men anymore. He tried reasoning with himself he had always gotten sad when victims of abuse or rape had come in. After all he believed that there was only one way to treat a lady and it was with love and gentleness. But never had they consumed his thoughts at night so why was Haley so different? Why did he find himself wishing he were there to have protected her?

**This chapter was a bit longer. As the story moves along the chapters will get longer. Let me know what you all think(:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all so much for the reviews; they definitely mean a lot and it encourages me to want to write more! I have to say the last chapter I uploaded I did not proof read. I rarely ever skip reading through for mistakes before posting an update but I was tired and at the same time was anxious to get the chapter up. So I do apologize for the grammar mistakes made last chapter. **

**I do want to thank **_**courtneylovejason**_** for their suggestion of researching how sexual assault cases are usually handled in the criminal justice system. While there wasn't too much need for it in this chapter the next few involve a lot of it and it has certainly made the writing better. So thank you! **

**Lastly I would like to just clear up for **_**kaybaby1127; **_**Nathan is 25 and Haley is 25. Haley is not attending Tree Hill High as a student she is actually a teacher there. (:**

**AN: Jake and Peyton are married. Jenny is both their biological daughter. I thought it would seem to coincidental if both Jake and Nathan had fathered a child the mother abandoned. **

**Disclaimer; I own nothing. **

**Okay enjoy everyone!**

It had been six weeks since the night of the attack and the physical scars had begun to fade. The bite marks had become just barely visible and the bruises were a pale brown which would soon be faded completely. Emotionally however things were taking it's time getting back to normal. Of course everyone expected things wouldn't be easy for Haley emotionally. How could they be after what she had gone through? To top it all off Nathan had called days after with the news that Damian had seemingly packed up and left before the police could catch him. The idea that this dangerous man was on the loose didn't make anything easier for Haley or anyone who loved her, but she was doing surprisingly better than what most had expected.

Brooke was surprised by how slow the weekend had been going by. It was Saturday night, and Brooke had been pacing the floor of her bedroom for the last hour or so; debating whether or not she should cancel the date she had made with Lucas for the evening. Haley insisted she would be fine; Peyton had come over to spend the night so that she was not left alone, but Brooke still couldn't help feeling terrible. Since the three of them were in diapers they'd been inseparable, and here she going on a date when the man who had attacked Haley had yet to be found. How could she even consider going on a date tonight?

Brooke sat on the bed cursing herself, she threw her head back and sighed before getting up and heading to the living room where Peyton and Haley sat looking through pictures of Peyton's two year old daughter.

"Gosh. She's getting so big now Peyton."

"I know! The other day Jake was trying to help her get dressed and she says; "No Daddy! I got this!" She's little nowadays."

"Way too…"

Haley was cut off by Brooke who had walked down the hall;

"Hey Hales I was thinking maybe I should just stay home tonight and we could have a movie night just us three girls like we used to do in high school."

"No. Brooke you are going on this date if I have to call this Lucas guy myself and tell him to ignore any attempts at you canceling the date. I'll be fine Brooke I promise."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"You know Hales…Lucas is Nathan's brother."

"How…How do you know that?"

"When he gave me his card; I questioned whether he was related to Lucas since they have the same last name. He said he was his brother."

"Oh.."

Peyton thoroughly confused chose to start asking her questions.

"I don't get it who's Nathan?"

"He's the officer who questioned me the night of the attack."

"Oh. Wait Nathan? You're on a first name basis?"

"No!"

"He's called at least once a day to check in on Haley since that night; I think he likes her."

"BROOKE!"

"What I'm just saying."

"Well don't just say anything when you have no clue what you're talking about."

"I don't know Haley; Brooke may be right."

"See!"

"Oh god Peyton not you too!

Brook got up and began walking to the bedroom to prepare for a date but not without yelling a few final words over her shoulder; "P.S. Tutor girl totally thinks he's hot!"

"Let me ask you this Hales; if everything that had happened didn't happen. If you had met Nathan some other way would you have giving it a chance to get to know him better?"

"No. I don't know. Maybe."

"Okay so if he's calling you maybe you should ask him to come over one day."

"Peyton…"

"Listen Hales, no one is saying you have to date him. If you aren't ready to date for the next ten years than so what. But you can be the guys friend and take it from there. Look if you want to hang out with him as a friend but are scared me and Jake will come along, hell maybe even Lucas and Brooke so you aren't alone. Just think about it okay? You deserve to be happy too Hales."

"Thanks Peyt. I'll consider it."

"That all I ask." Peyton looked up to see clothes flying out the bedroom door and down the hall; looking at Haley before they both laughed.

"And on that note we better go help Brooke pick an outfit before she turns her room upside down."

"Good idea!"

Peyton and Haley got up off the couch but before Peyton could begin walking toward Brooke's room Haley engulfed her in a hug.

"Thank you Peyton."

"What was that for?"

"You and Brooke are the best people in my life. I couldn't make it through this without you two."

Peyton wrapped put her arm around Haley's shoulders and Haley rested her head against Peyton's shoulder both walking toward the room now.

"That's what friends are for Hales; it's what friends are for."

**Pretty short update. Next chapter will take place at the same point this chapter did but instead of it being at Brooke's house between the girls it'll be at Lucas' house and a conversation between Lucas and Nathan will take place(: Let me know what Y'all think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I really want to apologize for it being a while since the last update. I had graduation then went to Las Vegas I had absolutely no time while I was on vacation; immediately after returning home from Vegas I left for 3 weeks for work. (I'm a summer camp counselor.) And there is no internet over there. So after returning home and catching up on some much needed sleep I sit here at 3:30 am well off track of a normal sleeping schedule and figured I'd write(: hope y'all enjoy! **

**Disclaimer; I own absolutely nothing. **

**AN; This takes place at the same time as chapter three but at the guy's house.**

"Hey Nate can you come in here for a second?"

"Yeah man. What's up?"

"I need you to promise me you're not going to torture me if I ask you this."

"I promise. Now what's wrong?"

"Does what I'm wearing look okay?" Despite his promise Lucas waited for Nathan to make a comment about him being a total girl and was surprised when Nathan's hands reached up to straighten his tie.

"You look great man. What's up? Why you so worried tonight you've been out with Brooke before haven't you?"

"Well yeah but it's different tonight. We haven't really talked about what we are, and I don't know if Brooke is seeing other people. I guess I don't know man maybe it's selfish but I think I'm falling for her. She's not like the other girls I've been with and I'm not willing to share her with other guys. I want to be the only guy she trusts with her heart. I guess maybe that sounds pretty cliché."

"Look Luke. You're my brother, and I know we weren't always this close but she doesn't stand a chance. If Brooke is the girl you want to be with go after her. Tell her that ."

"Thanks Nate it really means a lot."

"Like I said you're my brother I want to see you happy. Besides I could never repay you for what you're doing for me. I don't think I could get by everyday if you hadn't agreed to move into the house. You're a big help with Carter" Nathan turned to look at the baby that slept in the middle of the large king sized bed, pillows surrounding him at every angle.

"Listen, you know I love you. And I love Carter. I would do anything to help you out. I just wish it didn't have to come down to this. We know first-hand what it's like with Dan. I wish you didn't have to go through this."

"Hey, everything happens for a reason. We turned out good right? We had a pretty great uncle helping our moms and Carter has a pretty great uncle as well."

"You think about him much? Keith?"

"Everyday. You?"

"Everyday… He would've been proud of you Nate. Stepping up and being the man Dan never was."

"He'd be proud of you too Luke."

"Thanks man."

Lucas stood hugging Nathan before speaking again.

"So how are you and Haley?"

"There is no me and Haley."

"But you want there to be right?"

"I don't know man I mean I haven't seen her since she made the report. I've spoken to her every day since but I don't want to push her."

"Well if it makes you feel better Brooke seems to think she's feeling something for you as well."

"She said that?"

"Haley hasn't exactly admitted to it but her, Brooke and their friend Peyton they've been friends since they were babies. She knows her pretty well and she seems to think Haley feels something for you."

Despite his attempt at hiding it a grin broke out across Nathan's face.

"You so want there to be a you and Haley."

Nathan reached back and grabbed a throw pillow that sat on bed before throwing it and hitting Lucas in the back of the head.

"HEY!"

"Sorry, accident."

"Yeah I'm sure it was." Lucas chuckled.

"You going to call her tonight?"

"I think so…I think it's time I tell her about Carter."

"Good ."

Lucas looked at his watch than looked back at Nathan before speaking again.

"I have to go pick up Brooke before I'm late. Good luck tonight man."

"Yeah you little brother."

**Short chapter I know but I'm definitely hoping to get another chapter up tomorrow depending on my reviews for this one. (: Thanks so much guys! Hope y'all enjoyed!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank You to everyone who wrote a review as always it means the world to hear feedback from you guys. **

**If Any of you use instagram private message me your username so I can follow(: **

**It's late but as promised here's your update(:**

**Disclaimer; I don't own anything. (: **

It wasn't long after Lucas had picked Brooke up for their date, Peyton and Haley sat on the couch a large bowl of popcorn in their laps, both occasionally grabbing a handful. They sat close to each other shielding their faces from the horror movie that played across the screen. When the phone rang both girls screamed; Peyton's foot sending the bowl of popcorn flying off the couch.

"Jesus! Someone knows how to give a girl a heart attack! Who's calling?"

Haley looked at the phone before smiling; "It's Nathan."

"Well! ANSWER IT!"

"Hello?"

"Hey...Haley? It's Nathan."

"Oh Hey!"

"I was uh just calling to see how you were doing?"

"Not bad I guess all things considered. How are you?"

"I'm okay..Listen I was hoping we could…"

Before he was able to finish Carter's cries could be heard down the hall. Nathan stood, walking into the kitchen and began fixing a bottle.

"Haley I'm sorry would it be okay if I called you back in a bit?"

"Yeah sure no problem."

"Thanks."

Haley hung up the phone before taking her seat back on the couch. "What'd Officer Scott have to say?"

"He just called to see how I was; He's going to call back though he had to do something."

"Oh. Well in the meantime what's the next movie?"

"You pick."

Peyton stood up and walked towards the large collection of movies that Brooke owned. Scanning through them and grabbing a few she'd hadn't had the time to see in theaters than walked back to Haley.

"Okay! We have a comedy, "Just Go With it" we have a scary "Last House on the Left" we have a chick flick. "Valentine's Day" or we have an inspirational, "Soul Surfer" "

"Hmm what's "Last House on the Left" about?"

"I'm not exactly sure I never had the chance to see it."

"You set that up I'll go make a new bag of popcorn."

"Sounds like a plan"

"I'm really glad you were able to make it out tonight Brooke"

"Me too. I have to be honest I felt pretty guilty leaving Hales but I'm really happy she insisted I go."

Lucas nodded his head in response. "I'll have to remember to thank her later on."

The night had gone amazing they ate at a small Italian restaurant that was peaceful and romantic. Since it wasn't far from the beach Lucas had suggested they take a walk by the water. It was the perfect night, the water was calm and the air was warm, a light breeze blowing every so often. Now they walked hand in hand, Lucas' pants rolled up his shoes held securely in his right hand while Brooke held hers in her left. The water was just hitting their ankles each time before rushing back outward.

"Look Brooke can I talk to you about something?" Brooke turned toward Lucas before answering.

"Yeah anything. Is everything alright?" God why did she have to look so beautiful tonight, it only made him more nervous than he already was.

"Well we've gone out a lot the past few weeks and I was just…I guess what I'm trying to say is if we keep hanging out I'm only going to like you more than I do now and I don't know maybe this sounds corny but I wanted you to be my girlfriend. I want us to be exclusive. I don't know how you feel but if you want to think it over than you could.."

He was cut off when Brooke placed a finger to his lips; "Lucas Scott aren't I the talkative one?" She kissed his lips before speaking again. "I don't need to think I would love to be your girlfriend."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Lucas smiled pulling Brooke close to his body and bringing his lips to hers.

Nathan waited for the bottle warmer to beep before grabbing it, testing it on his wrist than walking toward Carter's room. The cries immediately calmed down when Carter laid eyes on his father.

"Hey Buddy, it's okay. Daddy's here now okay." He reached for Carter lifting him from the crib and walking back towards the rocking chair that sat in the corner of the room.

Carter grabbed a hold of the bottle bringing it to his mouth and soon the sniffles stopped as well. Nathan kissed the top of the baby's head before speaking. "Daddy loves you. Daddy will always love you no matter what."

A silent tear escaped his eye at the thought of Carter growing up feeling as though it was his fault that his mother had left, a similar feeling to the one Nathan and Lucas felt when they thought of Dan. Of course no one blamed them, they both knew Dan leaving had to do with Dan not them but it didn't stop the "what-ifs". He never wanted Carter to feel like it was his fault because it wasn't. He looked down a laugh escaping his throat when the tiny baby reached up grabbing a hold of Nathan's nose. He grabbed the baby's hand and brought the tiny fingers to his lips before giving them a soft kiss.

"I Love you baby."

He continued to rock the baby smiling when he saw those tiny blue eyes much like his own fighting sleep, when Carter's eyelids finally fluttered shut Nathan didn't get up and put him in the crib instead he sat rocking, his whole world was in his arms and he just wanted to hold him a while longer.

No more than an hour into the movie; Peyton was jumping up for the remote trying to turn the TV off as quick as possible. When she had finally gotten the screen to go black she turned toward a broken Haley. Tears welled in her eyes as memories of the attack played in her mind. Peyton walked toward Haley reaching for her and speaking at the same time.

"Hales I'm so sorry if I had known there was a scene like that I would never have put this movie on."

"Could you um…I need you to called Nathan. I need to see Nathan. I need to know I'm safe."

"Hales…"

"Peyton I know you didn't mean to…please call Nathan."

Peyton stood up reaching for the phone and dialed the last number that came across the caller ID.

Nathan hadn't realized he dozed off until he heard his phone ringing in his pocket; carefully and quickly he placed Carter in his crib before walking out of the room, baby monitor in hand.

"Hello?"

"Um Hi is this Nathan?"

"Yeah Brooke?"

"No I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you I know its late it's just..my names Peyton I'm friends with Haley."

"Is she okay?"

"Physically yes…we were watching movies and I didn't know that the movie that was on had a rape scene and she's pretty upset. She asked me to call you."

"What's Brooke's address? I'm on my way."

"101 Smith Road."

"Okay I'll be there as soon as possible."

"Thank you."

Nathan walked into the room grabbing Carter's diaper bag and filling it with a few bottles, after making sure it was filled with the basics he grabbed a hat putting it on Carter's head before placing the still sound asleep baby in the car seat. He reached for the small blanket draped over the back of the rocking chair and covered Carter with it. Walking back down the hall, grabbing his keys and the scribbled address off the counter before leaving the house.

Peyton wiped the tears that fell from her eyes before heading back to the living room. She felt like a terrible person. Brooke had done so good making sure Haley was safe and okay but she spends one night with Haley and she has probably brought back memories Haley did not want. She walked back into the living room to find Haley curled up on the couch with the blanket and crying into one of the throw pillows.

"Hey. Nathan's on his way."

She hoped for a response any kind of response but she got nothing.

**Well that's all for now loves(: please review! I'll try for another update later today or tomorrow. 3 **


	6. Chapter 6

AN; Sorry to those of you who thought this was another update. I wanted to say I'm not sure if I am going to continue this story. I don't want to seem over dramatic because I don't get many reviews but I'm sure everybody who has written stories knows how this feels. Both my sister and my best friend post on fanfiction as well and after a venting session with them both that lasted about an hour I kind of felt pretty emotional. Like I said I don't want to seem over dramatic or making it seem like I'm begging for reviews but anybody who has written a story knows that not only to you spend your time writing updates, you also face the battle that some probably won't like what you write and you may get negative feedback. But despite this possibility we post anyway. So when I update and get 4 reviews for the chapter it sucks. Like a lot. If you have the time to read the update why can't you take the two minutes to write feedback? I'm sure there are more people who read chapter five yet only 4 reviewed. I have noticed a few people that are always giving feedback and to those people I thank you and should I choose not to continue I apologize to you all.


	7. Chapter 7

**First things first thank you to everyone who reviewed and encouraged me to continue to write. A few days ago I was ready to delete the story. But while I appreciate all the encouraging comments there were a few that stood out to me and really made me reconsider my decision, so thank you to…**

**Gem9797**

**Woz1971**

**Courtneylovejason **

**I've decided to give it some more time to hopefully see reviews come in. I have three things that help me relieve stress in my life, that's music, writing and drawing. I decided to take on a story since my hands been messed up and playing my guitar and drawing are kind of out of the picture at the moment. But like I said I've decided to continue the story. So here it goes. Enjoy everyone.**

**Disclaimer; I own nothing. **

Nathan had only been driving for ten minutes and he was nearly at Brooke's house. He sat at the red light, his hands gripping the steering wheeltightly. He hadn't even realized how hard his grip was until he saw his knuckles begin to turn white. He loosened his grip and took a deep breath. He couldn't believe it.

_Haley had asked for him. She needed him by her side to feel safe. What'd that mean? Did she possibly have feelings toward him? Or did the feeling of safeness come from the fact that he was law enforcement? If she did like him, would she be willing to give it a chance? He knew that even if she had felt something toward him, it didn't change the fact that she had been attacked less than two months ago. Maybe she wouldn't be willing to act on any feelings she may have. But even so, if Nathan Scott was lucky enough for someone as beautiful as Haley to want to give this a chance, Carter could change that in a second. Having a child was a deal breaker. He knew that. How would she react to him? Would she find it a good thing that Nathan was taking responsibility unlike Carter's mother or would she feel it was all just too much? _

When the light changed from red to green he was broken from his thoughts placing his attention back on the road. A million questions and worries ran through his mind. Peyton didn't give him the whole story over the phone. Actually he didn't give her the time to really, the moment he heard that Haley asked for him he was ready to pack up and be there. She didn't ask for Brooke, or Peyton or her family. She asked for him. He smiled at the thought that maybe she really did want him because of the person he was. Maybe Brooke wasn't so far off from the truth. Lucas had shared with Nathan that Broke had a suspicion of Haley's feelings.

He thought back to the night of the attack. The tears that filled her eyes all throughout the questioning process, the sobs that filled the room when she broke down. The whole night had a way of making Nathan's heart break each time he thought about it. The way she sent him a sad smile, the way she whispered thank you to him before Brooke helped her in the car. That was the last time he has seen her. Then it hit him, he had left in such a hurry he didn't even try and look presentable. His hair was a mess from falling asleep in the rocking chair, his clothes wrinkled and he was sure his breath could have used some refreshing.

His frantic thoughts about his appearance only lasted a moment when he realized it would be the last thing Haley cared about at the moment. He made a quick left and pulled up to the fourth house on the right just like the GPS had told him to do. He wasn't surprised to see the large two story house. Lucas had filled him in on the fact that Brooke owned her own clothing company so it wasn't a shock to Nathan that Brooke clearly didn't struggle to get by. Getting out of the driver's side he saw a petit blonde with curly hair waiting on the porch. He assumed it to be Peyton and waved toward her. After grabbing the diaper bag and the car seat from the back he walked up to where she sat on the steps.

"Hi I'm Nathan."

"Thanks for coming…I'm Peyton. I'm so sorry you had to come out this late."

"Oh no worries. She okay?"

"I don't think so but she hasn't said anything to me since she asked me to call you."

Together they walked into the foyer before Peyton spoke again.

"She's upstairs…second door on the right…I can keep an eye on this little guy if you'd like."

Nathan passed the handle to Carter's car seat to her before thanking her and heading upstairs. He walked fast up the stairs but slowed down with worry. He anxiously knocked on the door before he heard the voice he'd heard every day over the phone for the last six weeks. It was different this time though. It wasn't the voice that put up a front telling him she was fine. It was filled with sadness, rawness, truth and vulnerability. He opened the door and found her crying on the bed her eyes red and puffy.

"Hey"

"Hi."

"Haley-"

Before Nathan was able to get anything further out she kneeled on the bed throwing her arms around his neck and crying into his chest. He instinctively wrapped his arms around her waist wanting to take this pain from her, wanting to protect her in every way possible. After a few moments her sobs quieted down and she turned her face so that it was now buried in the crook of his neck. She placed a gently kiss on his neck before whispering to him.

"Thank you for coming."

It was a simple gesture but still as cliché as it sounded Nathan swore he felt his heart flutter. He knew it now Haley James would one day be the death of him.

"It was nothing. Are you okay?"

"I am now."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I guess I just had a memory of the attack. It doesn't help that he's still out there."

Nathan pulled back looking Haley in the eye. "I promise you we are going to find him, and he is never going to touch you again."

She nodded, and when Nathans hands reached up toward her face his thumbs wiping away the falling tears she instinctively leaned into his hand reaching up to put her own hand over his. She turned placing a kiss into his palm before looking back up at him.

"I'm going to take a shower. Will you be here when I get out?"

"Do you want me to be here when you get out?"

"Yes." A three letter word, that's all it took for Nathan to melt over her.

"Then I'll see you when you get out."

She wrapped her arms around him once more before heading toward the bathroom. Nathan stood up and walked back downstairs to fill Peyton in. When he made it to the living room Nathan found her rocking Carter back to sleep.

"You're good with him. I didn't even know he woke up."

"Yeah I've had some practice."

"You have kids?"

"I have a two year old daughter."

"That's great. Thanks for keeping an eye on him."

"Thank you for coming out this late I know you must've been sleeping. How's Haley?"

"I think she was just shaken up from the movie. She's alright now, she went to shower."

"I feel like a terrible friend. Brooke has been doing so well looking after her. One night with me and I make a mistake like this."

"Listen Peyton, Haley is doing really well for someone who was attacked less than two months ago. Breakdowns like this are bound to happen. You didn't know about the movie and neither did Haley. It wasn't your fault this happened. I'm sure Haley doesn't feel like it was."

"I don't know about that."

"I do. Look like I said she's doing surprisingly well for someone who was attacked weeks ago. It just so happens the first really bad night she had since then was tonight with you. She's probably going to have more. It's to be expected. But whether you're with her, or Brooke or anybody else for that matter it's important to remember that this is natural and expected after an experience like this and it's even more important to remember that no matter who happens to be with her at that moment it is not their fault."

Peyton let out a sob before smiling up had Nathan. "Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me for the truth."

Nathan and Peyton were broken form conversation when they heard the door unlock and Brooke and Lucas walk in. When the two walked into the living room Lucas sent Nathan a confused look and Brooke sent Peyton a worried one.

"Peyton is she okay?"

"She is now. I'm sorry Brooke we were watching a movie and there was a rape scene in it and I didn't know and…"

"Oh God Peyton this is not your fault. Is she okay now?"

This time Nathan spoke up. "She was a little upset but she's fine now she's upstairs showering."

"Okay. Thank you for coming. I know it must mean a lot to Haley. I know it means a lot to Peyton and me that you came to help."

"I wanted to."

It was the first time since arriving home that Brooke caught sight of the sleeping baby in her best friend's arms.

"Who's this handsome little guy?"

"This is my son Carter."

"Son?"

"Yeah. He's just about all I've got in this world aside from my big brother."

"Where's his mom? I'm sorry that was rude it's none of my business."

"No it's okay. Um listen I promise you could ask Haley when she knows but right now I want to tell her before anyone else."

"That's understandable."

"Thanks guys. I think I'm going to check see if she's out of the shower."

With that Nathan headed back up the stairs, he knew he had to tell Haley tonight about Carter. He wasn't sure what would happen with them but he was almost certain that as small as the gestures she made tonight were they weren't professional gestures. He took a deep breath before knocking on the bedroom door again.

_It was now or never._

**There you have it that's the end of this chapter loves. Hope you enjoyed. **


	8. Chapter 8

**I actually had this chapter written last night but I didn't want to post it to close to the last update. So I hope it lives up to all of your hopes.**

**Disclaimer; I own nothing. **

Nathan knocked softly on the door and waited to hear a response. When he heard Haley's soft voice giving permission to come in he opened the door before walking in and shutting it behind him. Haley was sitting in the middle of the queen size bed; her head resting against the headboard and she was clutching a small teddy bear in her arms. She turned slightly to see who had entered the room. Her hair was wrapped up in a towel and she wore a light pink bathrobe that came to about mid-thigh. Her eyes were still red from previously crying and Nathan could just see the fresh tears stains in the dim light.

"I thought you left."

"I said I'd be here. I was downstairs talking to Peyton, and Brooke and Luke just came in."

Haley nodded her head slightly before speaking again. "Brooke said that Lucas is your brother?"

"Yeah-He's uh an amazing brother at that."

"I feel kind of stupid that I made you come out so late."

"Look Haley I told you I wanted to come. I don't want you to feel stupid for calling me, especially not when it made me feel amazing that I could be the person who made you feel safe."

"Nathan-"

"Haley, I'm not asking you to be with me anytime soon. I'm not asking you to rush this. If this is something that's even remotely possible in your eyes I'm willing to wait as long as it takes for you to feel comfortable with the idea of dating again."

Haley didn't say anything she just responded with a slight nod of her head. Nathan knew it was time to tell her. He walked over to the bed and took a seat at the edge of it, sitting with his back facing her.

"Hey-Nathan is everything okay?"

"Listen Haley- I have to tell you something and you need to know this now because I never want you to feel like I hid it from you because I would never do that he means to much to me to keep him a secret-"

"You're rambling…He?"

"My son." Nathan spoke quietly at first but when she didn't immediately run out of the room he gained more confidence. "I have a son. His name is Carter he's seven months sixteen days and…" Nathan took a second to look at his watch before finishing. "..just about six hours old."

"Wow. Um what about his mom?"

"She seemed happy when she first found out that we were pregnant, but as his due date got closer she got depressed. He was born two months early so he was tiny but let me tell you he was such a fighter. She was always sad I thought it was because he was so sick-But two weeks after he was born she didn't show up to the hospital to visit him. When I got home she had packed up and left a letter saying she wasn't ready to be a parent. I guess she chose her life of partying and drinking over our son. She left me alone to take care of him. He came home from the hospital a month later and Luke moved in to help me."

Haley remained quiet; she didn't know what the right thing to say was. After a moment she heard Nathan sniff and she watched as his hands came across his cheeks. _Was Nathan Scott crying? _Granted she had only seen him twice including tonight but she'd spoken to him a lot and he always seemed like he was more of the type to hide his tears. She couldn't see his face so she wasn't sure. Her suspicions were confirmed when he rested his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands. At this action he began to choke back tears that Haley knew were threatening to fall. It was her turn now to comfort him. She crawled closer to him wrapping her arms around him, placing a gently kiss on the thin material that covered him than rested her cheek on his back. They stayed like this for several minutes before Haley heard the faint cry of a baby coming from downstairs and when she spoke it was enough to take away all the doubt and fear about her reaction to the news.

"Can I meet him?"

Nathan wiped his cheeks and turned towards her with a smile; "I would love for you to meet him."

Together the two stood up Nathan turned towards the door but Haley grabbed his arm causing him to turn. She hugged him quickly before pulling back and speaking.

"I think you're a really good man raising him and taking responsibility."

"Thank you Haley."

When Haley and Nathan walked into the living they found Peyton and Brooke sitting on the couch smiling at the sight before them. Lucas was lying on his back in the middle of the floor holding Carter straight up in the air making airplane noises and Carter was giggling like crazy. Haley grabbed Nathan's hand and turned toward him.

"Before we go in I think I'm going to grab Peyton aside okay?"

"Of course."

The walked into the living room Nathan taking a on the floor next to Lucas and Carter while Haley stood by the doorway. Lucas put his head back to see Nathan and leaned his arms toward Nathan.

"There's Daddy!"

Carter smiled a toothless grin at his father and Nathan willing grabbed him. "Hey there buddy. Were you having fun with Uncle Lucas and all these pretty ladies?"

When Carter let out a noise that sounded like a mixture of a squeal and a giggle the whole room laughed. Peyton looked up to see Haley standing in the corner of the room.

"Hey could I talk to you for a second Peyt?"

"Yeah sure.."

They walked into the kitchen where they would have a little privacy before Haley turned and hugged her.

"God Hales I'm so sorry I didn't-"

"Stop, you have nothing to be sorry for I told you to put the movie on. I don't want you to think I blame you because I don't."

"I love you Hales."

"I love you too Peyton."

They hugged once more before walking back into the living room. When Nathan was aware of their presence he stood up with Carter in his arms.

"Haley-this is my son Carter. Buddy this is daddy's very pretty friend Haley."

Carter smiled up at her before reaching his arms out for Haley to grab. She looked at Nathan for his approval and when she saw his smile she reached for the tiny baby.

"Hi baby. Well aren't you just a handsome little guy."

"Oh yeah definitely he looks more like his Uncle everyday I think."

Everybody laughed and Nathan put his hand on Lucas' shoulder chuckling. "Nice man."

They all sat around talking for another hour, Carter had long since passed out in Haley's arms his head resting against her shoulder. When they all realized it was passed two in the morning Lucas and Nathan decided it was time to get home.

"We better be leaving, I have to get this little guy back in his crib." He walked over to Haley grabbing Carter from her arms and began strapping him into his car seat that sat on the kitchen table. Haley walked up behind him

"Thank you again for coming. It meant a lot."

"Of course, thank you for calling."

"Listen um maybe we could hang out sometime this week?"

"I'm off on Tuesday. I can see if Luke would watch Carter for me."

"Actually, why don't you bring Carter along?"

"Really, you're okay with that?"

"I'm more than okay with that."

"Okay great. I'll see you Tuesday then."

"Yeah, see you then."

They walked to the front door together seeing Lucas and Brooke in the foyer kissing, Nathan cleared his throat and they broke apart.

"I'll see you soon boyfriend. Miss me until then?"

"You know it pretty girl."

Haley and Brooke closed and locked the door behind the two after they left. Haley turned to Brooke before speaking, "Nathan and I are hanging out on Tuesday."

"Hales I am so happy for you."

"Thanks Brooke."

They both turned to look past the shades to see Lucas helping Nathan get Carter settled into his car seat.

"So Brooke called you her boyfriend."

Lucas chuckled and smiled before confirming to Nathan that things had went like he hoped that night.

"I'm really happy for you man. You deserve it."

"Thanks little brother."

The two brothers hugged each other before Lucas walked separately to his car. Nathan sat in his car before waiting for Lucas to pull out of the driveway than put the car in drive following close behind him.

When all four had been in their separate spaces they all smiled at the thought of how well tonight had actually turned out for each of them.

"_She wants to hang out on Tuesday." _

"_He's willing to wait for me."_

"_He asked me to be his girlfriend."_

"_She said yes." _

_**There you go loves. Hope you liked it (: **


	9. Chapter 9

**Well loveys I'm extremely excited that you all liked Carter and Haley's first meeting. I was definitely very nervous about reactions. The next two chapters are pretty short but it's also purely Naley fluff cause let's be honest no naley story is complete without fluff. So here you go ! (: **

**Disclaimer; I own nothing**

"Maybe he forgot, or maybe he just realized I'm not worth the wait. I mean he would have called by now right it's already after two."

"Okay Hales you know I love you right? But if you continue this I might have to shake some sense into that pretty little head of yours."

"Brooke…Have you seen him? Why would a guy like him wait for a plain ole Jane like me?"

Brooke hated that she couldn't tell Haley what she had already known all along. If she had allowed Haley in on the planes for tonight it would ruin the surprise but seeing her doubt herself like this hurt Brooke.

"Listen, you are not a plain Jane. You are so gorgeous Hales. Come on how could Nathan not be totally head over heels for you. Aside from that all you are one of the strongest people I know, and you're kind and caring and the most understanding person I have ever known. Don't ever doubt that. Don't let your spark burn out; it brightens the day of way to many people for it to fade away."

"Thanks Brooke, I think I really needed to hear that."

"Of course Hales, now go get your butt in the shower cause I'm sure Nathan is going to be calling soon!"

Haley hugged her before rushing off to get ready for the night. Maybe Brooke was right, he seemed into her and she had to believe that his feelings were true. Sure enough when Haley had finished up in the shower there was a text message waiting from Nathan.

_ "How does six work for you? Once Carter wakes up from his nap I can feed him and get him ready than I can come grab you. I have a nice evening planned out for us three." _

Haley smiled down at the message, biting her lip. She was nervous and she couldn't decipher if the nerves came from it being her first date since the attack or the fact that her date was Nathan. She knew he wasn't going to hurt her and for someone she hadn't known all that long she truly trusted him. She sent a quick reply for placing her phone back down and getting dressed.

"_Sounds perfect." _

Nathan read Haley's response and smiled his heart aching with a mixture of nerves and excitement. He really wanted tonight to go as planned for her. She was a good person she deserved to be happy and he knew it would take Haley a while to gain trust in dating again. He looked up at his older brother, the person he had owed so much to but knew he would never be able to really thank him.

"So everybody knows the plans right Luke?"

"Yes Nathan, everyone is well aware of the plans. You only told us six times but I think for the most part we were able to remember them."

"I'm sorry man I just really like her I want things to work out."

"I know little brother. They will, trust me."

It felt like days before six had finally rolled around the clock. Lucas had pick Brooke up a couple hours ago both rushing out of the house in a suspicious manner and leaving Haley to get ready by herself. She was putting the final touches on her makeup when the bell rang; she quickly put her lip gloss on and grabbed her jacket before heading downstairs. After confirming that it was indeed Nathan who had rang she opened the door, Nathan was full on ready to say something until he had seen her. When he caught site of Haley he had to remind himself to breath and all thoughts he had previously had were vanished from his mind.

"Wow you uh wow."

"Yeah, you're pretty wow yourself mister."

"Sorry what I meant to say was you look beautiful Hales."

"_Hales". He called her "Hales." It was something she had always been called for most of her life but coming from his mouth it was different. It felt right, perfect almost. _

"Thank you."

After locking up Haley and Nathan headed toward his black Tahoe. Nathan walked around the car with her, opening the door on the passenger side door for her and closing it again after he knew she was in. He then went around to the driver's side before getting in, starting the engine and pulling away from the house.

"So where are we headed?"

"My family owns a couple beach houses and I thought it would be nice to go there and have dinner maybe watch some movies."

"Yeah that sounds good."

It wasn't long before Nathan and Haley had arrived to the beach house. Haley sat at the kitchen counter top, while Nathan rummaged around the kitchen for various ingredients he needed for dinner. He could tell that she was nervous; she was in an unknown place and this was the first time she was alone with a guy since the attack of course she'd be nervous. He took a seat next to her at the breakfast nook and placed his hand under her chin, gently turning her to face him.

"You're uncomfortable right?"

"I-I'm okay."

"Hales I want you to come with me."

Nathan grabbed Carter's car seat which he lay sleeping in and walked to the front door. Haley stood up hesitantly and followed him outside. He walked over to the neighboring house, car seat in one hand and his other holding on tightly to Haley's. He reached over with the hand he held Haley's with to ring the bell. It was a couple of seconds before Peyton and Brooke answered the door to a shocked Haley.

"What are you two doing here?"

Brooke and Peyton smiled before grabbing Carter and walking back inside the house, leaving Nathan to explain.

"Haley I knew how big of a step it was for you to want to let me in, and I meant it when I said I would wait for you to feel right with this again. I said my family owns a couple beach houses. Two to be exact and they happen to be right next to each other. Brooke, Peyton, Lucas, Jake and Jenny are all inside waiting for us. I figured if you were okay they could hangout and we'd hangout at the other house, but if you were scared I wanted you to feel comfortable, I wanted you to feel safe. I always want you to know you're safe with me."

"You did this for me?"

"It wasn't just me, we have some pretty amazing people that care a lot about us."

"Thank you so much Nathan." She stood on her tippy toe and reached her arms around his neck tears forming in her eyes.

"No one has ever done something like this for me."

When Haley had stood back looking up at him, he gently swept his thumbs over her cheeks wiping away the single tears that had fallen.

"That's a shame, because you deserve it."

Haley smiled up at him, she didn't know what was coming over her but she found herself slowly inching her face closer to his, and at her actions Nathan moved closer as well. Their lips were just millimeters apart, Haley could feel his breath on her lower lip, but just before the connect Brooke opened the door causing the two to pull always quickly like teenagers caught by a young girl's father. But it wasn't fast enough to go unnoticed by her.

"I am so sorry. It was Lucas' fault he sent me to get you guys for dinner – I just- forget I came out here."

Brooke turned on her heel shutting the door again before Nathan let out a chuckle, leaning his head against Haley's before speaking.

"We should go inside, everyone's waiting."

"Yeah- Okay."

**There you go loves :D review please !**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay before I start I have to put in a few side notes one of which is completely unrelated with the story or even one tree hill in general! **

**If you haven't already been suckered into it, and someone tries to get you to play the game "Slender" punch them as hard as you can in the face. Seriously take my advice just punch them and walk away.**

**I had this chapter done when I posted the last one, but today I had a completely new inspiration for it so I deleted the whole thing and restarted. **

**I 'm not making a promises but there may be another update tonight. Since there is a tornado warning in affect my plans were canceled so its opened up a night for writing. **

**Lastly some of you know this already, but most of you don't. This December will mark two years since we lost my dad. I was only sixteen when we lost him so you can probably imagine it was hard losing him; it's still really hard every time I think about how long my life will be, and how much he will miss. So this chapter was kind of emotional for me to write. The song I used in the end is called **_**"See the funny Little Clown:" by Bobby Goldsboro**_. **The song does mean a lot to me it was actually the song my dad would sing to me all the time. From the night I was born until the last moment he could talk in the hospital. It's a beautiful song so I do suggest you all give it a listen. 3 **

**Disclaimer; I don't own anything this includes the song used in this chapter. **

"Wow Lucas dinner was great."

"Thanks Jake."

When everyone had finished their dinner Brooke looked over at Peyton and both knew this was their chance to get Haley alone. Brooke looked back toward Lucas giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before speaking.

"Dinner was great baby. Why don't you guys head into the living and set up a movie the girls and clear the table."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course go ahead."

"Thanks pretty girl." Lucas got up followed by Jake than Nathan and when the three were clearly out of site Brooke and Peyton rushed up to Haley one on each side.

"So tell us! You think you'll hangout with him again?!"

"Did you two kiss? Because I know what I saw before!"

"No, we didn't kiss at least not yet; but I think I might be ready to fly solo I just have to get Nathan alone to tell him that."

"You know what let's just clear the table, than leave it up to me!"

"Why do I have a bad feeling I'm going to end up embarrassed Brooke?"

"Not at all I promise."

Shortly after the girls had finished up they walked into the living room where the guys were seated on the couch, taking a seat on the couch next to Lucas and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Baby I'm kind of tired and I just remember I have a meeting with Macy's to talk about a spring line; would you mind if we cut out early?"

"Yeah that's fine babe."

Brooke and Lucas both stood grabbing that jackets, Lucas' helping Brooke into hers than putting his own on. Peyton looked over at Haley who unnoticeably nodded to her. After her silent "I'm sure" Peyton spoke up.

"We should probably head out as well, get Jenny into her own bed."

"Yeah you're right." Jake walked over to Nathan shaking his hand than repeating the same action with Lucas. "It was nice to meet you both, thanks for dinner."

"Yeah no problem man thanks for coming."

Jake gave a quick hug and kiss on the cheek to Brooke and Haley before walking into one of the guest rooms to grab Jenny. When he came back into the living room holding Jenny who had her head rested on him shoulder sound asleep and seeing Peyton was ready and that Brooke and Lucas had already gone he grabbed her hand and together they walked out. When they were all gone silence filled the room. Nathan, as much as he wanted her to stay knew it was the right thing to ask.

"Did you want me to take you home now?"

"No." Her response was quick, and anxious. When Nathan smirked Haley's cheeks turned a light shade of red with embarrassment. "I um I told Brooke and Peyton before I was ready to fly solo. I wanted to be alone."

At this news Nathan smiled, Haley was comfortable with him and once again he felt that familiar flutter of his heart. One he had never felt before meeting her. He smiled at her and grabbed her hand.

"I'm glad you did."

Haley smiled up at him again before he spoke.

"Okay, think you have room for dessert? Because we have all the fixings for a pretty perfect sundae."

Before Haley was able to answer a faint cry came over the baby monitor. He smiled at her before speaking again.

"I'll be right-" Nathan started to stand but Haley grabbed his hand before he could walk away.

"You go make our sundaes; I'll take care of him."

"Haley you don't have to."

"I want to-if that's okay with you."

"You're amazing you know that."

She blushed for a moment before tapping his leg and speaking; "Let's go mister sundaes." He laughed before standing up and heading toward the kitchen which Haley headed toward the room she knew Carter's pack and play had been set up in. Lifting him up and bringing him toward the massive bed. Nathan was in the kitchen when he heard her speaking to Carter. He smiled at the conversation.

"Hey little guy, what's up?"

Nathan could hear Carter's cries soften and then stop completely. There was definitely no denying it that Haley was amazing with him.

"You just need a little rocking huh? Okay, it's okay buddy."

He could here Carter's infectious giggle come across the monitor as the conversation continued.

"You know buddy I'm going to let you in on a little secret because I have to tell someone and I'm afraid to admit it to anyone else but I really like your daddy. He's the most handsome man, behind you that is. He's kind and gently, he understands me and he's really thoughtful. You my friend are one lucky boy that you have a dad like him."

Than Nathan could hear Haley's giggle, he felt bad. He knew he shouldn't be listening, if Haley wasn't ready to tell him how she felt he wanted to respect that but he couldn't bring himself to turn the monitor off. It felt amazing to know he wasn't the only one who was developing feelings for her, he'd known it for a couple weeks now that he was falling for her and falling fast at that.

Carter kept playing with the little heart locket on the chain across Haley's neck, she giggled at how entertained he was by it.

"You like that buddy? _My_ daddy gave it to me just before he went to meet God. It was the last thing he gave me." She opened the locket and inside was a picture of her as a little girl sitting on her father's lap.

"This is my daddy buddy; I loved him just as much as I'm sure you love yours."

Nathan took thumb and pointer fingers pinching his nose and bring them to the corner of his tear ducts to stop any falling tears, if it were possible he was falling even harder than before for her. Haley could see Carter's eyes shutting to fight sleep and she began rocking him back and forth while singing. Nathan was in awe when he heard her voice; he didn't know she could sing, her voice was beautiful. He didn't really know why it surprised him that much. _She _was beautiful everything about her _was_ beautiful so why would her voice be any different.

_See the funny little clown_

_See him laughing as you walk by_

_Everybody thinks he's happy_

'_Cause you never see a tear in his eye_

Haley continued to sing the song her dad had sung to her every night when she was a little girl. The song that even when she was grown her father had sung to her when she was sad.

_No one knows he's crying_

_No one knows he's dying on the inside_

'_Cause he's laughing on the outside, mm_

_No one knows, No one knows_

It was becoming harder and harder for Carter to fight sleep now, his eye lids were becoming heavier and heavier with his soothing lyric Haley had sung.

_See the funny little clown_

_He's hiding behind a smile_

_They all think he's laughing _

_But I know he's really crying all the while_

As Carter's eyes began to close, Haley's and Nathan's eyes began to fill with tears. Images and memories of her father replaying in her mind, thoughts of what never was and what would never be with his father swarming in Nathan's mind.

_How his heart is aching _

_How his heart is breaking on the inside_

_But he keeps laughing on the outside, mm_

_No one knows, No one knows _

Carter was now fully asleep but Haley was too deep in thought to realize and she continued to sing the song she had heard so many times before coming from the lips of her fathers.

_This funny little clown_

_You never used to see him around_

_Without his girl beside him_

_To love and guide him_

The ice cream sat on the counter continuing to melt while Nathan thought about Carter's mother; she was just like his father. How could they just leave and forget them. But for the first time when he thought about her he wasn't angry because she left him. He was angry because she left their son. He realized he felt toward Haley something he had never felt for her. Maybe he was too young and naïve to realize he was never in love her. Loving Carter taught him what real love was. Something he started feeling more and more each day for Haley. He found himself walking toward the back room towards Haley and his son.

_Until one day his girl just walked away_

_And to this very day he says_

"_He never loved her anyway"_

_Mm, and no one knows except for me_

_Because you see I'm that funny little_

_Clown_

Haley finished the song and walked towards the pack and play placing Carter in it before wiping the tears from her eyes. Did she love Nathan? Did she sound crazy for thinking about love when she had only known him a matter of a couple months? She heard her name being called from the door way and saw Nathan standing there, his eyes red she knew he had been crying and she was sure he could see she had been too. She went to go speak but Nathan stopped her, walking up to her and putting his hands one on each side of her neck connecting his lips with hers.

"Haley James I am so happy you came into our lives."

**Hope you guys like the chapter it meant a lot to me writing it and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I loved writing it. 3**


	11. Chapter 11

**I am sorry for not updating for a couple weeks, I've been incredibly busy between birthday parties, college starting up, getting settled into my new apartment and taking a couple spontaneous road trips I've been pretty busy. But I do hope you enjoy this update. Just to make you all aware that there is a time jump of a couple weeks between this chapter and the last. (: **

Had it been an ordinary day things may had gone different. But Nathan hadn't planned for it to be any ordinary day; he'd just hoped that things would have gone more accordingly. You see had it been an ordinary day he would have worked the night shift like he did every Friday night. But he had Lucas and Brooke keeping an eye on Carter for the night so he could take Haley out tonight. They'd been casually hanging out for the last three weeks, thirteen casual dates to be exact, they'd kissed each time they'd hung out since the night at the beach house but things never went further and he never pushed her. Although nothing had been made official with Haley he hadn't hung out with anyone since meeting her, well no girls. He was sure Haley was only hanging out with him as well and he wanted to make things official. He wanted, no _needed _tonight to go perfect for her, she deserved that much.

So he'd asked Brooke and Lucas to keep Carter for the night. But of course things didn't go accordingly. Five years of being a police officer and he'd never been in a situation where he didn't know if he'd ever see his family again. But here he was, questioning if he'd be given the chance to hug Carter again, or to hear his infectious giggle, whether or not he'd be able to tell Haley he was in love with her, that she was probably the only woman he ever really loved. He hoped and he kept his fingers crossed, saying a silent prayer to God and making a mental note of all the things he'd say to Haley if God had given him the chance to; all the things he would take Carter to see. _Teach him to play basketball. _Yes, when he was old enough to understand the game he would like to teach Carter to play. But he wanted to teach Carter to play for fun and lessons it could teach him. He wanted to be a mentor to Carter like his high school coach Whitey was to him and Luke. _Tell her he'd never been more confused since meeting her_. It was true, up until meeting Haley he thought he knew what love was, knew what it meant and felt like to be _in love_ but he now knew it couldn't be possible. No the feelings he felt for Haley were definitely new, _good_ new. _Take Carter and Haley camping. _He would like to go camping this summer, Carter would be a little over a year old he'd love it. _Learn more about Haley, and show her his life. _He wanted to know everything about her. Her childhood, did she have brothers or sisters? What's her favorite ice cream flavor? He wanted her to know him. His fears, his dreams, dislikes and likes. Yeah, he would make sure he never took another day for granted. _Work less, and spend more time with Carter and Haley. _

It was a little after two when Haley had turned on the news; she had a few hours before she needed to get ready for her date with Nathan. She wasn't going to play dumb she knew she was falling for him actually she had already fallen for him. It hadn't taking long for her to realize she was in love with Nathan and Carter, that they were all she ever needed to find. But the moment she turned on the news her heart felt like it was being squeezed, her breathing was a rapid pace now and tears were falling down her face in streams. She picked up the phone barely able to dial the familiar number.

"Brooke? Is Luke with you?"

"Yeah he's feeding Carter what's wrong."

"Turn the news on now."

Brooke walked into the living room, flipping through the channels on the TV until she'd come across the station Haley was watching. A sob escaped from her throat when she saw the cause behind Haley's worry. Lucas grabbed Carter quickly running into the living room when he'd heard Brooke. Carter's teething ring fell from Lucas' hands as he watched the reporters on the screen.

_ We were just informed moments ago that there is an armed man inside of Tree Hill High School. While most have exited the building safely, there are still nine hostages being held; including six students, two teachers and the responding officer Nathan Scott. Now while there are no known motives at this time we are told the gunman Damien West was a former teacher at the high school and was fired a couple months back for unknown reasons. _

"Oh my- Brooke can you keep Carter?"

"Yeah- Wait Luke where are you going?!"

"I have to go my brother is inside that school Brooke!"

"LUKE!"

It was pointless Brooke knew that, the second she saw the news she knew Luke would be going down there. She spoke back in the phone when she heard Haley on the other end.

"Hales?"

"I have to go Brooke-I'm going down there."

"Haley you can't Nathan would want you safe at home…HALEY!? DAMMIT"

If it wasn't bad enough Nathan was already in danger, now Lucas and Haley would be too and all Brooke could do was sit at home watching the news and hoping for the phone to ring, praying things would be okay when it did. She sat down on the couch and holding Carter close to her heart, before breaking down.

_Silence_, months ago Nathan would have giving just about anything for silence. When Carter was a newborn Nathan could swear he had never slept during the night. He knew it was normal but any parent would hope for silence at this stage. But now, in this moment- all he wanted was noise. He wanted answers. He would give anything to hear Haley's voice, or Carter's laugh. He could hear the terrified shaky breaths of the other eight hostages, a few students crying in the back, trying their best to keep their tears silent. Finally he spoke up.

"Why are you doing this? You know you're never going to get away with this right?"

"Shut up, Okay just shut up! How's Miss James doing huh?"

Then it hit him, he knew the gunman was a former teacher but it hadn't dawned on him until now. It was him; he was the son of a bitch who attacked her. He wanted to kill the bastard but he also knew he had to avoid making him angry. He couldn't let his temper get the best of him. He wanted to protect her but he knew if he had tried Carter and Haley could be without him.

"Please just let us all go, if you stop now this won't be so bad."

"You didn't answer my question! Why is it always guys like you, Mr. Good-Looks who gets the girls?! HUH? Am I not good enough!?"

"You attacked a woman in her house, you made her feel unsafe and you're standing here questioning why it is that you aren't good enough?!"

"Yeah and she crawls into the arms of the hero right!?"

By the time Haley had gotten to the school Lucas was standing behind the police tape, fear across his face. She ran up to him calling his name. He turned when he'd heard her and pulled her into a hug.

"Lucas do they know anything yet?"

"No- I'm sorry Hales. They are trying to get in touch with the gunman by a phone in the classroom."

Nathan sat on the desk in the back corner, messing with the watch wrapped around his wrist; Lucas had gotten it as a birthday present from Carter for him. It was engraved with number one Dad. His eyes filled with tears as his family came to mind again. They'd be okay if today was his last day he knew they would be but he was so afraid of everything he'd miss. Carter's first steps, his first word, his high school graduation, his wedding. Would he ever get the chance to become a grandfather? Or a husband? He was broken from his thoughts when the only male teachers in the room took a seat next to him along with three male students. The male teacher whispered just high enough for Nathan to hear him.

"If we rush him…He can't shoot us all."

"Yeah- you guys are right…but who's first?"

"You have a better idea?"

"Not really man. When the second hand on the clock his twelve we'll all rush him."

"You got it."

The five guys took glances at the clock; Damien was sitting on the corner of the desk the gun placed beside him. The clock hit twelve and right on the dot all five men stood up and charged him, a shot rang up. Echoing through the room, through the empty halls and reached the outside. A second shot rang out, and then a third. Haley fell to her knees, Lucas' trying to hold her for support. Onlookers stared at the doors, waiting for something to happen, anything. There was silence until a teacher walked out, followed by six students but no one else. This time Lucas broke down no longer able to fight his tears. Where was his brother? Why hadn't he come out?

When the police and paramedics were made aware that the gunman had been shot they rushed inside the halls leading to the classroom where they had been held. Inside was Damien West lying unconscious on the floor; Nathan sat on the floor leaning against the wall. One shot to his upper thigh and another to abdomen. The only teacher left in the room holding onto the gun sitting at Nathan side. The paramedics rushed in three moving toward Nathan and two more moving toward Damien. Nathan was immediately given an oxygen mask, while they went about checking vitals and giving him an IV, before they finally lifted him onto the stretcher and moving towards the door. Nathan stopped them taking his mask off and looking at the teacher before speaking.

"I need you to do me a favor. If something happens, if I'm not okay find Haley James. Tell her I'm sorry. Tell her I love her."

"You're going to be okay. I won't need to."

"Please."

"If something happens, I'll tell her."

"Thank you."

Nathan lifted the Oxygen mask to his face again before the paramedics wheeled the gurney out of the school. When Lucas caught site of it he got Haley's attention before they both ran over to the stretcher. Haley's face filled with worry and panic, Nathan's breath was becoming shallow now, his face was pale and his lips no longer held the full pink life they usually did. He did his best to smile through the pain when he saw Haley rush to his side; once again he pulled the mask off.

"There you are beautiful."

Haley brought her lips to Nathan's kissing him before pulling back and looking into his eyes. "We're right behind you; we're going to follow the ambulance to the hospital." Nathan caught site of Lucas beside her.

"Carter?"

"Brooke has him."

"Miss we really have to get him to the hospital."

"Okay. I'll see you in a little bit."

The paramedics quickly replaced his oxygen mask wheeling him away, Nathan and Haley held hands before they were no longer able to. Before he let go of her hand Nathan had slipped a tiny piece of paper into her palm.

Tears filled her eyes when she opened the paper and read what he had written down; scribbled in his chicken scratch.

_Things to do when I'm out of here_

_Tell Haley I love her_

_Learn more about Haley_

_Teach her more about me_

_Take Carter and Haley camping_

_Take Carter to the circus_

_Take a road trip _

_Work less. Love more. _

**That is all for tonight loves (: let me know what you all think! 3 **


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank You all so much for the amazing reviews; I'm sure all the writers on here understand how much it motivates us. This chapter is pretty short but there will be an update tomorrow sometime late morning, mid-afternoon (: enjoy!**

"Haley James?"

Haley looked up from her seat in the surgical waiting room to find two officers standing in front of her. One was an older gentleman with salt and pepper hair while the other was a petit female with blonde hair. She stood shaking each hand as they introduced themselves.

"We won't keep you we just wanted to inform you that we know Nathan took your statement the night of the attack, Damian West has a gunshot wound to his upper shoulder and a possibly concussion but when he is medically cleared to go we'll be taking him into custody."

"Okay, thank you so much."

"Of course, how's Nate?"

"I'm not sure; I know he's in surgery. But that's all anybody will tell me right now."

"Well, he's a fighter, He'll be alright."

"Yea, listen I know you're both working so if you got to get out of here I can keep you updated on anything I find out."

"That'd be appreciated, thank you."

After exchanging the phone numbers and saying goodbye Haley was left alone again. It was only a matter of minutes before Lucas came back up holding two cups of fruit, a tea and a black coffee. He walked over taking a seat next to her and handing her the tea and fruit.

"Thanks Luke."

"No problem, I spoke to Brooke. She sends her love. She's going to spend the night at Nate's house and keep Carter. She says not to worry about anything and she'll keep Nathan in her prayers."

"Okay, listen Luke-I was thinking that maybe I should go."

"What? Haley why would you leave, Nathan's going to ask for you when he wakes up."

"I just- I don't think he will Luke, this is my fault. All of this would have never happened if it weren't for me."

"How could think that Hales I-"

"Damian West-He's was my attacker…it's who shot Nathan."

"Hal-"

"Whose here for Nathan Scott?"

Lucas and Haley both stood when they'd heard the doctor quickly walking over to him.

"I'm sure you both know that Nathan's condition when he came in was very critical. He had a shot to his thigh that we were able to patch up real quickly. Our biggest concern was the shot to his abdomen. Due to the angle that the bullet went in it hit his ribcage, so he has a few shattered ribs. Now the bullet did knick Mr. Scott's spleen so we were forced to remove it. He's still unconscious, he's on a breathing machine and he has got a long recovery ahead of him but we are hopeful and optimistic that he will make a full recovery."

"Thank God, when can we see him?"

"You two are more than welcome to go in and see him now, he's in room 409."

"Thank you again."

Haley wiped the tears from her eyes and turned to leave Lucas standing alone, he ran down the hall catching up with her.

"Haley don't do this. Haley!"

"How could you possibly think he would want to ever see me after I got him shot."

"You know after Carter's mom left-I thought for sure that Nathan would never give dating a shot again. He was hurt and broken. But one day he came up to me and said "Luke I met this girl who is beautiful and kind." And for a moment I thought maybe he would be okay. Than you two started hanging out more and I don't know if I have ever seen Carter or Nathan as happy as they are when you're around. He loves you, and I can guarantee he doesn't blame you. I don't know if he can get passed you walking away. He's going to want to see you when he wakes up."

Haley reached into her pocket, gripping the tiny piece of crumples paper that Nathan had handed to her hours earlier. She took a deep breath, wiped away her tears and hugged Lucas.

"Let's go see him."

**Like I said I know this update is incredible short but there is a longer one tomorrow! Maybe late tonight it all depends. (: R&R **


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, as promised here is the second part to it. I didn't post this part last night because I really wanted to put more time and thought into the way it was written. I deleted and rewrote it three times, and deleted the first half a fourth time to rewrite the beginning again. I wasn't a hundred percent sure about how I felt about the way it turned out but I hope you all like it! (:**

_When we first I honestly had no idea, you would be so important to me~_

As Lucas and Haley walked into Nathan's room she froze. She didn't know what to expect but she didn't expect him to look like _this. _The man who had been so full of life from the moment she'd first met him. The man she had spent the last three weeks getting to know. The one who made her laugh and fall in love again when she didn't quite know she was capable of after her attack. Now here he was laying on a hospital gurney, his face was no longer the dark tanned skin she was familiar with but rather pale, almost ghostly. His lips where a light shade of pink; and they were chapped; and there was tape along the firm jawline she had held onto each time they'd kissed. The tape held the long clear breathing tube in place, he had a hospital gown and blanket covering him from the waist up but his chest was bare. There was a white bandage wrapped securely around his abdomen and he had numerous wires coming from him, most of them were keeping track of his heart rate which was clearly displayed on the monitor above his be. A blood pressure cuff was wrapped around his right arm, and an iv ran from his left arm. The most frightening of all the things was the giant tube that ran from his chest. The doctor had explain to her that it was just a precaution to make sure no blood would surround his heart causing farther problems but it was still terrifying. Haley immediately turned back to face Lucas before speaking.

"Would you mind just giving me a minute alone?"

"Sure. I'll be right outside if you need anything."

"Thank you Lucas."

She turned back to face Nathan and walked over to him, placing her bag on the snack tray reaching in to grab the chap stick she had and moving to rub some on his lips. When she had returned the Chap Stick to her bag she took a seat next to the bed and grabbed his hand. Haley looked up at the monitor that was persistently beeping every second. It was both terrifying and comforting. On the one hand it meant that he was here, that he needed to be here and would be here for a while to come. But on the other hand it also meant that his heart was beating, he had pulled through and that beeping meant that he was continuing to fight; fight for the chance to cross off each written down item on his list.

She hadn't even realized she was crying until she saw the tear fall from her face onto Nathan's hand. Had he been awake he would have wiped them away, told her she was too pretty to cry than he'd have kissed her. She brought her head to his hand laying it on the bed before crying even harder. It was too hard, she couldn't lose him, Carter couldn't lose his father, Lucas his brother- it wasn't fair. Why did bad things happen to good people? Damian West was walking away with a bullet to the shoulder and Nathan was laying in a hospital bed fighting for the chance to walk out of here and return to his family- it just didn't seem fair.

"Hey- Baby I need you to do me a favor, I know you're fighting your hardest right now but I need you to stay strong. You see for so long I didn't think I'd ever really find someone that I would be able to trust, someone I would be willing to take the risk of being hurt for, but then you walked into my life and swept me off my feet with you gorgeous blue eyes and that crooked smirk of yours. I need you to wake up soon okay because I miss those beautiful blue eyes God I miss the way you look at me. Like there's no one else out there but us. I miss those amazing lips of yours, the way they fit perfectly with mine like we were just made for each other and I miss the things you say when I feel like falling apart. I miss the way you make me laugh. So please promise me you're going to fight as hard as you can and never give up-I couldn't take losing you Nathan. I don't want to lose you, Carter needs you in his life and Lucas needs you too. Please you have to wake up soon."

She stood up releasing his hand and carefully leaning over the bed; she pushed his hair back and kissing his forehead, than his left cheek, his right check, than his chest before pulling back and resting her forehead against his.

"I love you Nathan."

She wondered if he could hear her, but her thoughts were broken when Lucas tapped lightly on the door.

"Hey- the doctor said it'll be a while before he wakes up you could probably go home shower and take a nap if you want."

"No, thanks Luke but I don't want to risk not being here when he opens his eyes."

Lucas gave a silent nod in understanding. "I just spoke with Brooke, there was a change of plans; Jake and Peyton saw the news and offered to keep Carter for the night so Brookes on her way up here."

"Okay thank you. Listen I think I'm going to use the ladies room. So you can have a chance alone if you want."

"Thanks-and Hales Nathan loves you. You changed his whole life in a matter of months. It's going the world to him when he wakes up and sees you here."

"Thanks Luke."

Haley turned toward the door and exited heading for the woman's room and leaving Lucas alone to process the cold reality of his brother laying in front of him, fighting for his life.

"Hey man, you know I was thinking about how back in high school we hated each other. I can't help but think how silly it all was now that you're here fighting to be alive. I mean what was the point of it all. Because of Dan, it was never either one of our faults yet we blamed each other, took our anger out on each other the whole time we should have been a team. I regret every moment we let escape us. It really just hit me in the waiting room that, there are so many things we've never done together. All the moments we let get away from us. I need you to wake up so that we could do those things with Carter. I was thinking about the time Keith helped us fix up that old car to impress the ladies. We were the only sophomores that had a car, beaten down car but we got it with hard work. It wasn't a bribe from Dan and the best part was that we put it together as brothers- with the only trust father figure we had. I miss you little brother. Wake up soon."

Lucas sat in the chair on the side of the bed, thinking back to when the roles were reversed. Back in high school when Lucas had been involved in a car wreck, Nathan waited days for him to wake up. Karen had told Lucas Nathan refused to leave the hospital until he knew his big brother would be alright. It was in that moment that Lucas had realized just how far they had come as brothers. Now here he was waiting for Nathan to wake up and he wasn't sure how long he'd be able to wait. The ache in his heart was too much to bear; he needed to be reassured that Nathan would be alright. It pained him so much to see him laying in bed literally the complete opposite of the Nathan Scott everybody knew him as. There it was, he had fought so hard this whole day to be strong, he couldn't lose his resolve but suddenly as their high school memories played in his mind Lucas found himself wiping his hands with the back of his hand.

He could see the slow rise and fall of Nathan's chest, before his eyes caught site of each wire and tube that Haley's eyes had followed only minutes earlier. Lucas wasn't exactly the best student when he took biology but it didn't take a genius to tell him that Nathan's condition was still extremely critical and while he was doing okay considering all he'd been through- he also knew it only took a moment's time for his condition to worsen rapidly. There was a soft knock on the door and Lucas turned his head a moment to see Brooke walking in.

"Hey handsome, how're you holding up?"

"I'm not doing so well."

Brooke walked hurriedly toward Lucas kneeling in front of him and wrapping her arms around his neck. "I'm so sorry baby; he's going to pull through its okay."

Lucas stood up off the chair so that Brooke was no longer kneeling and he allowed his arms to go around her lower waist pulling her in closer and burying his face in her neck, his body shaking violently as he allowed himself to break down in her arms. Brooke tightly her hold on him as her hand moved up through his hair.

"I know baby; it's okay."

Brooke found her eyes tearing up; she knew she had to be the strong one through all of this. She cared about Nathan, for the first time in a long time Haley was genuinely happy and that was Nathan's doing. He was an amazing guy and he cared a lot about Haley, he was an amazing brother to Luke and just as an amazing dad to Carter. But that was the point, someone would have to be strong and Lucas was watching his brother fighting for his life, Haley was watching the only man she was ever in love with and as much as Brooke hated the fact it was up to her to be strong for the two of them.

Haley walked back into the room to Brooke hugging Lucas and she almost broke down once more, Nathan would be the only to hold her, to comfort her but he couldn't. She knocked on the door making her presence known and Brooke and Lucas pulled apart, allowing room for Haley to come hug them both as well. When they all pulled away from the embrace Brooke looked into Haley's eyes.

"How you holding up tutor girl?"

"Not so good B. Davis."

"I know, I'm sorry."

Hours had passed since Brooke arrived at the hospital and it was now late into the night. Lucas had brought a couple more chairs into the room earlier, which he was now sleeping on one, Haley sleeping on another. Brooke stood up leaving the room and returning moments later with two blankets. She covered Lucas with one, Haley with the other and then walked over to the Nathan's beside.

"So listen Nate, I know that Haley and Lucas have probably both already said this but keep fighting okay? Cause for our whole lives Hales had never found someone she saw a future with, she was always afraid of being hurt. After the attack Peyton and I were sure she'd never give dating another shot but months later she's smiling, and it's because of you. All our lives Peyton and I only had Hales. The store clerks in the mall knew me better than my own parents did and Peyton lost her mom at a really early age, her dad always worked far from home so we were pretty lonely and lost. But Haley was always there to help us, to talk with us, and she never expected anything in return. She deserves to be happy, and you make her happy. So please keep fighting. Wake up so you can make her happy again."

Brooke wipes the tears from her eyes and walked back over to the chair Lucas was laying across and pulled back the blanket crawling next to him than covering herself with the blanket once more, before falling asleep.

Haley woke up to voices the next morning, moving the blanket she could see three doctors and two nurses surrounding Nathan's bed; morning rounds right – Haley took this as her advantage to ask questions. When the groups of doctors were done talking and exiting the room Haley grabbed the attention of the last one, the one from the day before.

"I'm sorry I know you're probably terribly busy I just, I don't know what any of this means –" Haley used her hands to motion toward the number on the monitors before speaking again. " -and I hate that I don't know."

The doctor smiled politely at her before walking over to the monitor and began point to each number.

"So this number in the top right corner, that's the oxygen intake. You're aware that Nathan is on a breathing machine, the number just shows how much oxygen we are giving him and how much of it his body is actually absorbing. So let's see we are giving him seventy percent oxygen, so for someone in his condition we're really happy if he is absorbing eighty or higher. Nathan's taking in ninety-eight percent which at the point is miraculous. Anytime the amount his body is taking his is higher than the amount of oxygen we are actually giving him means that he's breathing on his own. As long as that number stays high we will continue to reduce his oxygen until hopefully we can take the breathing machine away completely. Blood pressure is normal; the bottom left number is his blood pressure. Top left is his heart rate eighty-six beats per minute is great. Nathan Scott is doing amazing well for someone who just went through what he did yesterday."

Haley let out a breath of relief and tears of joy filled her eyes, he was doing well. She smiled at the doctor than thanked him for explaining all the numbers. When she was alone again, Brooke and Lucas still sleeping on the chair she walked over to Nathan and placed a quick soft kiss on his forehead. Haley went to go take a seat but her attention caught sight of a white plastic bag that sat on the window sill. She walked over opening and found Nathan's personal belongs, a picture of Carter was at the top of the bag, below that was the notepad Nathan had used when writing the list. Haley looked back at Nathan before grabbing the pad and then grabbing a pen from her purse before she took a seat and began to write.

_Things to do when Nathan's awake_

_Tell him I love him_

_Tell him I love Carter_

_Learn his favorite color_

She would continue to write, if he was strong enough than she would make sure this list was completed. Life was too short.

**Well there it is; I hope you all weren't disappointed with the update like I said I kept deleting it and rewriting it all and I'm still not sure with the final result but I hope you all like it!(: **


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm so incredibly humbled by how well you're all responding to this story. I say it all the time that those of you who are writers know what a simple review could do. It gives us writers so much more confidence and motivation to write and I appreciate all of you who consistently review each update it means the world! (: This chapter is short but it's 100% Naley! ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer; Still own absolutely nothing **

"_Maybe it's not too late to learn how to love and forget how to hate." –Ozzy Osbourne_

It had been two whole days since the shooting; but it felt like weeks to everyone who worriedly waited for Nathan to wake up. Lucas had made an attempt at getting Haley to agree to go home and take a nap but she refused to go home for anything more than a shower and a change of clothes. She feared that she'd be away from the hospital when he woke up. Since Haley was spending each night in the hospital Brooke had been staying at Nathan's along with Lucas helping take care of Carter.

It was just after six pm when the doctors came in to make their rounds and just like the last few days Haley was asked to step out when the doctors came to Nathan's room. Taking the chance she took the elevator down to the first floor, walking passed the cafeteria, right passed the hospital gift shop until she finally made her way to the tiny chapel. She was the only one in there which surprised her; walking up she took a seat in the middle of the third pew from the back.

"I don't know what to say, to be honest since the attack I've kind of been feeling sorry for myself I guess. I questioned how something like this could happen to me; I thought I was a good person. It took Nathan getting shot to realize that you give you're toughest battles to your strongest soldier. But here's the thing, the whole time I was struggling it was Nathan that helped me through. I was starting to think that maybe you sent me Nathan to help me when I needed help the most, but now he's laying in a hospital bed and it's all my fault. Please don't take him from me, don't take Carter's dad away from him don't take Luke's brother from him."

Haley wiped the tears from her eyes before standing up and leaving the chapel. She figured she should call Lucas and let him know that there had been no change before it got too late. By the time she got off the phone she was sure it had been enough time to go back up. Walking into the room she felt the same familiar ache she'd been feeling the last couple days. She hadn't gotten used to seeing him laying there unconscious. He'd looked better compared to when he'd first gotten out of surgery. He no longer had a breathing tube and his face wasn't as pale. All he needed to do was open his eyes and all her worries would go.

Haley walked over to the bed and took a seat next to him, grabbing his hand and bringing it to her lips to place a light feather kiss on his palm.

"I just got off the phone with Lucas; he says that Carter misses his daddy so you're going to have to fight really have to fight. Between me and you everybody is putting on a brave face but I think they're all really scared…I know I am. We need you baby, Carter needs you and Lucas needs you…I need you." Haley held his hand and rested her head on the bed next to it. "I-I don't know what I'll do if you don't wake up soon. There's so much left to learn about you, and so much to do. You have to wake up please Nathan. I…I never even got to tell you I…I love you."

"I love you too."

Her head was down and she couldn't see him; but the shallow breath words that came out gripped her heart, she filled with hope as she moved her gaze up to his face. There they were; deep blue orbs staring into her eyes. A sob escaped from her throat and she reached up to kiss his lips. Pulling away to make sure it wasn't a dream; when she saw that his eyes really were open, he had really woken up; she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in the crook of his neck. He brought his hands up to hold her, one wrapping around her back the other going to her hair as he kissed the top of her head.

"Hey it's ok; everything's going to be okay now."

"Are you okay?'

"I'm a little sore but god opening my eyes to you that's all that matters. Where is everybody else?"

"Lucas and Brooke are at your house keeping an eye on Carter. I'll go call them-"

"No-I just want to lay with you tonight."

"Nathan we've all been worried they should know you're awake."

"Okay- if they're going to come up thought I don't want them to bring Carter; he's probably going to bed soon and I don't want him around all these sick people."

"Okay. Nathan- about your list"

"Yeah?"

"I made one too."

"You did?"

"Yeah. I promised God if he helped you pull though I wouldn't take advantage of life anymore. The first thing is to ask you to be my boyfriend. I guess that sounds pretty high schoolish I just down know how to ask and –"

Nathan cut her off, with his lips before pulling back and smiling at her. "You're a dork you know that? But I love you anyway. Hales I would love to be your boyfriend- I- You know when Jen…Carter's mom- when she left I was pretty full of hate. I gave up on love because for so long I believed I was in love with her. Than…I met you, and I started feeling things that I've never felt for anybody and it took me a while to realize that it was because I was in love with you. You are the first woman I ever truly loved. You taught me how to trust enough to fall in love. I hate the days that I don't get to see you, or kiss the tiny beauty mark on your lip. I love that you're so great with Carter, I love that not only does his face light up when he sees you but your face lights up when you see him. I was always so afraid to let anybody get close to Carter because he was so young when Jen left, and he wasn't able to understand so I could protect him- but I can only protect him for so long. When you're around him thought I just- I trust you, I want you to be in his life. I'm not scared with you- I've never been scared of the way I feel towards you."

Nathan brought his hands up to wipe away the tears that had fallen from Haley's eyes, as he did so she leaned into his touch.

"Nathan-My whole life I was always careful with who I trusted. I've never trusted anybody as easily as I trusted you. I love everything about you. I love that you squint your eyebrows when you're thinking, and I love that Carter is the most important part of your day, I love the kind of father you are to him, I love that you bob your head to the music when your driving and I love knowing that you love me."

Now it was Haley's turn to wipe the single tear that had fallen down Nathan's face.

"I love knowing that someone like you sees something in me. I love you Haley James."

"I love you too Nathan Scott."

Haley leaned in to kiss him, staying this way for a minute before she reluctantly pulled away laughing when Nathan began to pout.

"God I love that laugh."

"I better go get a doctor, and call Lucas."

"Don't leave me for long baby."

"Never."

**Well there it is guys; like a said short but strictly fluff. Now I do plan on updating tomorrow. I have a busy day so it'll either be relatively early like 10ish maybe or late at night when I get home. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**


	15. Chapter 15

9

**Note to self; don't go to bed at 3 am wake up at 5, leave your house at 6:30 and not walk back in until 2 am the next night, than attempt to write an update on your comfortable bed you WILL fall asleep! Yupp fell asleep smack dab on my laptop; work up with like 15 pages for "xfcvtybifvuu9igjh" -.- so I do apologize for not updating the other day like I said I would here is your update now (: **

He was coming home; a week had passed since Nathan had woken up and today was the day that he was finally being released. When Haley heard the news that he was well enough to go home she'd broken down in tears of joy. She was overwhelmed with relief and happiness when the doctor had told the two and she couldn't even begin to imagine how happy Nathan was. He hadn't seen Carter since before the shooting, refusing anybody who offered to bring him up. Understandably he didn't want him to see his father like this, nor did he want Carter around hospital germs. It seemed like hours to Nathan and Haley before the doctor had finally reentered the room with discharge papers, wound care instructions and a pair of crutches.

"Alright are you ready to get out of here Mr. Scott?"

"I couldn't be more ready."

"That's good to hear. So I'm going to go over your care instructions; you need to clean your wounds three times a day with saline and redress it with Neosporin and cover it back up with gauge. Now I gave you a prescription for painkillers enough for a two weeks but I want to see you back here in a week for a checkup alright?"

"Yes sir."

"Now I am sending you home with some crutches but I do think you need to stay in bed; no playing superhero acting like you're okay you were just shot okay?"

"Okay. Thank you."

"Last but not least..." Nathan watched the doctor step outside of the room than back in wheeling a wheel chair. "Hospital protocol, sorry."

"Oh…really?"

"Come on it's not that bad."

Haley grabbed Nathan's arm wrapping it around her shoulders, allowing extra support to the leg that had been shot; walking to the chair before helping him sit. He brought his hands up to her face to pull her into a kiss before leaning his head against hers and whispering a sweet thank you.

"You're welcome- Now let's get you home shall we?"

"Yes baby!"

Haley followed holding tightly to Nathan's hand while the nurse wheeled him out of the hospital. When they heard that Nathan would be allowed to go home tonight Haley had made sure to park the car in the first parking space. The nurse wheeled the chair over to the passenger side of the car helping Nathan first stand before sitting in the car.

"Now Mr. Scott I know Dr. Parnell explained all the care instructions but if you feel any pain, if there is any unusual discharge or bleeding from the incision or wounds than you need to come back here okay?"

"Okay."

The nurse smiled and waved her goodbye before shutting the passenger door. Haley thanked her before getting in the driver's side and starting the car.

Brooke lay out on Nathan's couch, Carter sitting on her stomach her hands under his arm snaking around his back to hold him safely in place. Lucas sat on Carter's play mat across from the couch. A smile spread across his face from the heartwarming site before him.

"Guess who's coming home handsome-Daddy is! Yes he is!"

Brooke lifted Carter up, her arms held him straight in the air before lowering him down and placing a kiss on his nose. She sat him back on her chest lifting up his shirt and blowing a raspberry on his stomach before Carter let out a loud squeal of laughter. Lucas stood up walking around the back of the couch and leaning down to give Carter a kiss, before moving to Brooke's lips.

"I think he's really going to be excited to see his Dad."

"Yeah me too, I bet Nathan has missed him too."

"I can't even begin to imagine how hard it must've been for Nathan to not allow Carter up at the hospital but he did the right thing."

"Yeah it must've killed him… Sorry wrong choice of words."

"No it's fine. You're really great with Carter you know that?"

"So are you, I know he must adore his uncle Lucas. I know I'm pretty fond of his uncle Lucas."

"You think you'd ever want kids?"

"Yeah- It's something I've been thinking about a lot lately actually."

"Really?"

"I mean I don't want to freak you out or anything; it's not like I want us to have a kid tomorrow but yeah. I think about what our daughter or son would look like."

"Our daughter would be beautiful just like her mother, and she would have a heart of gold just like her mother."

"Our son would have your eyes, and he would be smart just like you. He'd be athletic like you too."

"You're going to make an amazing mother someday Brooke Davis. I know we haven't been dating very long but this whole thing with Nate being shot I just- I fall more and more in love with you every day Brooke. There's not a doubt in my mind about my feelings toward you. You have such a beautiful soul and spirit and it makes me proud that I get to call you mine every day and I don't want to freak you out because I know it's still so early in our relationship and-"

"I love you too Lucas. I do- I love absolutely everything about you and it almost scared me because I don't ever feel if I lost you."

"You won't ever lose me- I promise."

Lucas leaned over the back of the couch placing another kiss on Brooke's lips staying there a moment before Carter let out another squeal of laughter

"Thank you Haley for spending the past week and a half at the hospital with me Hales- It meant the world to me that you were there."

"There's nowhere else I would have wanted to be Nathan."

Nathan reached over the console to grab Haley's hand. Bringing it to his lips and kissing each finer before placing one last kiss on the palm of her hand.

"The fact that you were there for me means a lot- But the fact that you wanted to be there means everything. I love you."

"I love you too Nathan, more than anything."

Haley had stopped at a Walgreens along the way and after getting Nathan's prescription filled they headed towards Nathan's again. A few minutes later Haley turned into Nathan's driveway, she turned the car off before opening the back seat and grabbing Nathan's crutches. Than went around the passenger side to help him out.

"Is it easier for you to use the crutches or for me to help you?"

"Why don't you let me try the crutches out, I wouldn't want to crush your tiny body."

Haley let out a laugh before helping him lift his legs out of the car and steadying the crutches for Nathan to grab ahold of. The moment he took his first step with the crutches Haley could see him winch in pain and immediately knew it must've been from the incision running along his abdomen or from the bullet wound, maybe both.

"Nathan please let me help you."

"Hales I'm fine I promise." Taking another step she saw the pain cross his face again.

"Alright no that's it I'm helping mister." Nathan knew there was no use in fighting her on this it was what she wanted and she was going to get it. Haley took the crutches and slipped her body under his arm in place of them. Nathan pulled her gently into him before placing a kiss on the top of her head.

"Thank you."

Walking into the front door Haley called out for Brooke and Lucas. "We're homeeee" Brooke ran down the hall and Nathan laughed at the excitement in her. Haley smiled up at her best friend.

"Easy there Tigger!

"Nate! How're doing?!"

"I'm doing pretty good considering. Where are Luke and Carter?"

"Luke is putting Carter down for a nap so he'll be extra excited to see his daddy."

"Listen I'd like to talk to the three of you."

"Okay- here-" Brooke slipped her body underneath Nathan's other arm, for more support. "Let us get you on the couch and then I'll go get Luke."

"Thank you both I appreciate it."

"It's not a problem."

Haley and Brooke slowly walked Nathan to the couch before Brooke slipped out from under his arm and grabbed his hand helping him sit down. Haley immediately took a pillow from the couch and pulled the coffee table closer before lifting his leg onto it.

"Remember the doctor said to keep this leg elevated as much as possible."

"Thanks baby."

"I'm going to go grab Luke."

Brooke returned moments letter Lucas by her side; he walked over and threw his arms around his brother. "It's good to have you home little brother, you had us worried; we all missed you."

"Thanks Luke, listen can you guys sit for a second I'd like to talk to you."

Lucas took a seat in the arm chair that sat at a right angle with the couch, pulling Brooke to sit on his lap while Haley sat next to Nathan her back to Brooke and Lucas, all eyes on him.

"Listen I really don't think I could ever thank you all enough for how you've already helped me or how you may help me during my recovery. Haley I know I told you this but I don't think I could say it enough to really make you understand how much it meant to me that you were there every step of the way I love you so much baby. And Brooke and Lucas I don't know what I would have done if you guys hadn't taken care of Carter for the past week and half I really don't know what I would've done if I didn't have you guys. There's no one I would've trusted more than the three to keep my son safe. Thank you all so incredibly much from the bottom of my heart. I wish there was someone I could express to you all how much it means to me."

Brooke wiped tears from her eyes as well as Haley, Lucas choke back a sob before Brooke stood up and bounced toward Nathan wrapping his arms around her him and hugging him. Lucas quickly followed and when they were both seated again Nathan turned to face Haley. She was on her knees staring into his deep blue eyes, tears streamed down her cheeks and she had a smile on her face. She kissed him hard on the lips once before pulling back and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I'm so glad you're home. I love you."

"I love you too angel."

**Well that's all for tonight(: The next update will definitely include Nathan and Carter's first interaction since the shooting. I hope you all liked the update (: **

**Now I do want to try and update once more this week and then Saturday I have a Halloween meeting for work at 6; if we're out by 10 I will try and update once more before bed! (: read and review!**


	16. AN

_**Hey everyone, so I would like to thank those of you who reviewed. This doesn't have anything to do with the story or One Tree Hill for that matter; but I did want to take a minute to talk for a moment. Currently it is late night 9/11 but by the time most of you will read this it will probably be 9/12. But I did want to take a minute to remember the lives that were lost on 9/11. I don't know if any of you lost a loved one that day or if you know anybody who may have lost someone. But in my house 9/11 hits pretty close to home. Not only do I live in New York but I have a cousin who worked in the first tower, in only a way we could explain as a guardian angel watching over her she had chosen not to go into work that day. I'm 18 now; I was 7 when my mom picked me up from my second grade class. That day I watched my mom the woman who until this point in time had never cried in front of me, breakdown. I couldn't understand why things were so chaotic and terrifying. I'm ashamed to say I never really took the time to try and understand it all. Today was the first year I was able to visit ground zero. I watched documentaries for the last few days and it was so easy for me to question why things couldn't have gone differently. Maybe if people in the second building had been warned sooner, maybe the number of survivors would have increased greatly and maybe had the people on United 93 gotten control just 2 minutes sooner would all those passengers who became heroes that day have been able to return to their homes? It was easy for me to have hoped for a better outcome for the lives lost. I'm sure most of us feel this way, we hope and we wish that there was a better outcome. It's only a sure sign we're human when we hope things had gone better. But today as I arrived at ground zero suddenly I didn't feel sympathy for the lives lost. I felt pride. Pride for the firefighters, the rescue workers, the policemen who died, I felt pride for men and woman who barely knew each other yet stood together in a time of despair, I felt pride for the soldiers who fought for freedom and I felt pride for the families of the names etched in stone. Thousands of heroes were lost. Brothers, Sisters, Children, Spouses, parents, aunts, uncles, cousins, grandparents, and simple memories have become the most cherished things a husband, son, a daughter or a parent hold onto now. But they are heroes, every single name etched in the stone, all the passengers on the hijacked flights are heroes and they will never be forgotten. **_

_**To all of you who thought this was an update I apologize. I will have your update for you tomorrow. If anybody is offended in any way by this I am truly sorry it was not my intent to offend anyone. To those of you who did take the time to read this I thank you and to those of you who know someone who is a survivor, or who have lost their life in 9/11 I hope I can help you find comfort when I say they are my heroes. **_


	17. Chapter 17

**I would like to apologize again for those of you I may have offended with my last post. It was not my intention and I do realize that I do have a very open opinion and I tend to speak my mind and not hold back. I know now that maybe it would have been best for me to have kept my opinion to myself. I am truly sorry again. But here is your update!**

**Disclaimer; I own nothing. **

It had only been an hour since Nathan had walked into his home. Brooke and Lucas headed to her house leaving Haley alone with Nathan and Carter who was still soundly sleeping in his room. Haley was doing the few dishes that sat in the sink, refusing to allow Nathan to help her; he sat at the breakfast nook watching her. Being here with her it had never felt this way with Jen, he never felt this normalcy, this happiness in the small moments. When they were together she always needed to be driving the fanciest car, or carrying the newest Prada bag. She was never really happy with him. Nathan refused to see it, the person he loved, or thought he loved. At the time he truly believed he was in love with this woman and maybe that was the reason he refused to see that she never truly loved him or their son. It was his willingness to give her anything to make her happy that she loved. Not him, but his want to please her anyway he could. But here he was now, with this beautiful woman, one who was so far out of his league he couldn't believe his luck and she didn't want anything but his love. Haley finished the last dish and turned the sink off before drying her hands off on the dish towel.

"Thank you baby, I really appreciate you helping me out."

"Nathan I know you do. I want to help you okay? So stop being so stubborn and just accept you have people in your life that care about you and want to help you."

"Well how would my baby like to help me right now?"

"Sure what's up?"

"I want to go see Carter. Would you help me to his room?"

Haley smiled at him; her heart ached with pride at what an amazing father Nathan was. There was absolutely no denying the fact that Nathan lived for Carter. Everything he did, every decision he made always had his son's best interest at heart. Haley didn't know all the details but from what Lucas' had told Brooke, and Brooke told her she knew Nathan and Lucas didn't exactly have dad of the year. She never questioned Nathan about it though; she figured he would open up about it to her when he felt comfortable enough to do it. She wasn't going to pretend she knew what he had been through, her parents may have been unconventional at times but they always made sure everyone of her sisters and brothers knew they were loved and always would be loved no matter what.

"Sure baby. Come here."

Haley walked over to Nathan and helped him stand, slipping her body under his arm, and allowing him to lean some of his weight on her. They walked into the dimly lit room, the door creaked as his opened and Carter's breathing could be heard in the silence of the room. When the two reached the crib Carter was laying on his stomach, he had a blanket covering his body but it was easy to see his butt sticking up in the air, his mouth was slightly open, his arms were and knees were tucked close to his chest. He was a perfect example of innocence in its purest form, someone who didn't know of the bad in the world. It ached both of their hearts to know one day he would. He would know that not everybody was good, one day he'd ask about his grandfather, or his mother and he would Nathan would be forced to break his hope that the world was full of kindness and love, Nathan would have to stand there and break his child's heart. It killed him to know that day would come and he prayed that it would come much later in life. Haley gently wrapped her other arm around Nathan so that she hugged him, and leaned into this side while he rested his head on hers.

"God I missed him so much."

"I'm sure he missed his daddy too."

"I can't wait for him to wake up, I just want to hold him and hug him."

"I'm sure he'll be awake soon."

"You know when I was in the school that day, I kept thinking about all the things I'd miss out on if I didn't make it out. I'd never get to hear Carter's first words, and I would never get to see him graduate high school, or talk to him about his first love…I'd never get to tell you how much I love you-"

"Nate-"

"When I think about all the things I could have missed out on it-I don't want to waste anymore time."

"Me either."

With that Carter began to stir he turned around and Nathan squeezed Haley's hand. Carter opened his eyes, first looking at Haley and then settling on Nathan. It took a moment for him to fully become aware that his father was standing above him but when he realized, he sat up and lifted his arm towards his father smiling. Nathan wiped the tears away from his eyes and limped over to the rocking chair in the room before taking a seat. He looked Haley in the eyes silently exchanging words with her. Haley lifted Carter from his crib and walked over kneeling in front of Nathan allowing him to grab Carter. Nathan choked back a sob when Carter brought his tiny hands to his father's mouth and nose.

"Hi buddy, I missed you so much. Yes I did, Daddy missed you like crazy."

Haley sat by in awe, once again amazed and full of pride for the father Nathan was to Carter. She wiped the tears that were falling down her cheeks, at the sight of Carter and Nathan's first interaction in about a week and a half. Carter let out a yawn and Nathan laughed loudly,

"Are you still a bit sleepy buddy?"

"He slept less than an hour I wouldn't be surprised. He just seemed anxious to wake up; he must've know his daddy was home."

"We'll why don't we see if this little guy wants to go back to sleep and then we can watch a movie together."

"Sounds amazing."

Thirty minutes later Nathan laid out on the couch, Haley curled up next to his side. His arm wrapped around her holding her close to him. _I am Sam_ played on the TV screen, Haley was crying at the current scene in the movie but Nathan's mind was somewhere else. How had he gotten so lucky? An amazing son, a beautiful woman to call his, life was good. He couldn't recall a time in his life when he was this happy, this content with the way things were in his life. He pulled Haley closer, and kissed the top of her head. She looked up at him with a questioning look.

"Baby, are you okay?"

"I couldn't be better."

Haley brought her lips to his and slightly pulled back and leaned over to grab the baby monitor from the coffee table to turn it on and rest it closer to them, then grabbed the remote and turned the TV off. She reached over the back of the couch and grabbed the pulling it over them both.

"Rest baby, you need it."

"How did I get so lucky?"

"Funny I was just asking myself that very same question."

Haley kissed him and rested her head on his chest; the sound of his heartbeat brought her comfort these days. He laced his fingers with hers and brought her hand to his lips placing a kiss to his palm. They held each other close like that had been since the shooting. In light of everything they had realized life was too short to waste it hiding your feelings or running scared. They both drifted to sleep holding one another.

**Well that's it for tonight! Hope you all enjoyed it.**


	18. Chapter 18

**I can't express how sorry I am for not updating in what feels like forever to me. I've been crazy with work and school. My professors have really been cracking down on me and along with my regular job I picked up a second seasonal job so of course I have no free time at all. But it's the middle of the night and I'm wide awake so I decided to bang out an update. Hope you all enjoy! **

**Disclaimer; I own NOTHING **

**The beginning quote is to a VERY beautiful song sung by Vanessa Carlton; that is called Who's To Say, I definitely recommend checking it out. (: **

**Important A/N; Please note so there is no confusion there is a time jump. I just also want to note that Peyton nor Jake hadn't necessarily played a very large role in the story yet but they will be showing up a lot more. **

_Who's to say we won't stay together?_

_Who's to say we aren't getting stronger?_

_Who's to say I can't live without you?_

_Who are they anyway? Anyway they don't know_

Peyton grabbed the freshly popped popcorn from the microwave and dumped it into the nearest bowl on the counter, before skipping her way back to the couch. Jenny was fast asleep in her pack and play in one of Brooke's numerous spare bedrooms which meant it was the perfect time for girl talk. Reaching the couch and plopping in between Brooke and Haley;

"Good call on the Girls night B. Davis."

"Yeah this was a really great idea Tigger."

"I know right? Luke and Nate are having a guy's night so I figured it was perfect."

"Oh yeah Nathan invited Jake over too. Speaking of Nate how's he doing with his physical therapy Hales?"

"Actually a lot better lately. I mean the doctor said when the bullet went into his leg it left damage to the muscle. It's only been four weeks doctor says he should be near perfect in about six to eight weeks so you know it's a work in progress. But he has more good days than bad."

"That's really great Haley, I'm glad he's doing better."

"Yeah, me too. Hey did you know they said the big bad "L" word to each other."

"Really?!"

Haley reached over Peyton to playfully smack Brooke's leg.

"What about you and Lucas! You guys said it to each other too!"

"Woah! Haley James and Brooke Davis in love; you guys how am I just now finding out about this!? This is huge, I mean no offence but you guys don't exactly have the greatest track record of trusting people too easily and you already said you love each other after only a few months?"

"Yeah, I mean I know can speak for Tutor girl when I say that even if we tried it wouldn't be possible. These boys make it nearly impossible not to fall in love with them, and to trust them. Don't get me wrong I get scared, I guess everybody will always be afraid of being hurt but there's just something about Lucas that makes me want to take that risk."

"Yeah I feel the same exact way as Brooke. I tried to ignore the feelings I had toward Nathan at first but it just got harder and harder and one day I found myself now wanted to ignore those feelings anymore. There was something inside of me that wanted to go for it. Something told me to risk being hurt and just to trust him with my heart and there is absolutely nothing I regret about it."

"I'm really happy for the two of you; you both deserve to be happy."

"Thanks P. Sawyer. So how are things at the label?"

"Pretty good actually, we actually just signed a new artist. Her name is Erin. You know it's so incredibly hard to find an artist with such raw, natural passion and talent but she's got it. I really think she's going to go far. But we aren't actually going to talk about work at girls night are we now? Brooke have you and uh Luke you know?"

"P. SAWYER! I cannot believe you just asked me that! You are so high school me!"

"Oh please like we weren't going to get on the topic eventually!"

"Well to answer your question- Yes Luke and I have you know…then we you know again-and again- and maybe a few more times after that!"

"Brooke!"

"What do you want me to say? The boy knows what he's doing!"

Peyton and Brooke looked toward Haley silently questioning whether or not Haley had the inevitable conversation with Nathan. Being her best friends they both knew she'd never gone all the way with a guy wanting to be in love but the question was whether or not Nathan knew that the night of attack more was taken from her than he'd realized.

"I haven't talked to him about it yet. I was going to the other day but I chickened out. I mean he's got a lot going on, he'd questioning for Carter's sake if his career choice is not safe anymore, and he's still got physical therapy. I guess I'm also afraid of how he might react when he finds out that Damian took what should have been meant for Nathan from me. You've seen how protective he can be with the people he loves I just worry he might to something stupid out of anger."

"I know it can't be easy."

"No- It's not. You know before I met Nathan I had never had that one person that made me feel worthy enough. Like I was beautiful and smart and just_ good_ enough for them, just me; and then I met Nathan and for the first time in my life I feel that way and I want nothing more in the world than to give him that part of me but I can't anymore and I just-I"

By now Haley had tears running down her cheeks; she hadn't realized how much the idea of never being able to have that experience with Nathan affected her until she spoke about it. Peyton stood up from the couch to sit back behind Haley. Brooke grabbed Haley's face in her hands looking her in the eye.

"Haley, Nathan loves you. Damian stole something from you. This will be the first time for you no matter what. It doesn't matter what Damian has taking by force okay because Nathan loves you and you love him and your first time together whether it be sometime soon or farther in the future will be one of the most memorable moment so your life."

Brooke wiped the tears that had falling from Haley's eyes. Peyton wrapped her arms around Haley and rested her cheek against her back while Brooke wrapped her arms around Haley form the front.

"We love you tutor girl you're a survivor, a fighter, so are you P. Sawyer."

"So are you B. Davis- I love you both."

"Me too."

"Ditto"

Nathan and Jake sat at the breakfast knock with a beer in each hand. Lucas had ran to pick up the pizza before guy's night could officially began.

"Man Carter has been sleeping pretty soundly tonight."

"Yeah, he's actually been sleeping through the night more and more. He's also getting over being sick so you know that's only going to add to him sleeping longer periods of time."

"Of course Jenny was the same way. He's an awesome kid Nate you're doing a really good job with him. I know it must not be easy being a single father."

"I really don't know where I'd have been without Luke. The first few months I was pretty in over my head- Luke helped me a lot he has a little sister so he was pretty good with babies. But I when he was born I was as new to babies as he was to this world."

"How'd you get past it if you don't mind me asking?"

"What? Jen leaving?" Jake nodded

"To be honest man, I'm not sure I ever really had gotten over it-at least not until I met Haley. I mean a part of me always wanted her to come back. All she had to do was show up on that door step and I'd have taking her right back in but then I'd get Carter ready for bed and put him to sleep. Sometimes for hours I would just watch him sleep and I would question how a mother could just leave her child like that you know? I guess there was also a small part of my pride that was hurt. She just left us-our family. But when I met Haley I found myself having feelings I had never had before and it took me nearly losing them both to realize I never loved Jen. The feelings I had with Haley were love and they were new. I guess I was in love with the idea of Jen but up until Haley came into my life the only unconditional love I had ever felt was Luke and Carter. Man even Luke and I weren't always tight. Hell my own father never even loved me unconditional but I'll tell you if I could make twenty free throws in a row I could probably get a pat on the back and a "Good job son". But then I met Haley and she didn't want anything from me but my love in return of hers."

"You know I've known Hales since we were kids. It was always Brooke, Peyton, Haley and me. The four of us were inseparable and if there is one thing I can tell you it's that Hales doesn't give away her trust too easily. She really loves you man I can see that just by the way she looks at you-and She's got the same look when she sees Carter. She fell in love with the two of you-just please don't ever hurt her cause when she puts her heart into something she puts her everything into it."

"I'm not really sure if I'd ever be able to survive without her. She changed mine and Carter's world for the better. If I could I'd marry her tonight man. You never have to worry about me hurting her."

Jake put out his fist before speaking again; "Thanks for inviting me tonight man."

Nathan met him with the first but before responding. "No problem man, consider yourself invited to every guy's night. We wouldn't want the girls overpowering us now would we?"

"Hey guys I'm back and I got pizza and garlic knots!"

Haley threw her head back as Brooke squirted whipped cream into her awaiting mouth.

"Okay P. Sawyer good call on the mint chocolate chip and whipped cream!"

Haley shut her mouth and looked straight again before mumbling and giving a thumbs up.

"Okay girlies which chick flick shall it be now?"

"Oh! OH! Put on The Holiday!"

"Oooo I could go for some Jude Law!"

"Well The Holiday it is then!"

Peyton opened her eyes when the sound of Jenny's voice could be heard from down the hall. She looked over at Brooke and Haley who were passed out as well. Brooke's mouth was open just a little and Haley's was half on the couch, half on the coffee table. How the girl was sleeping like that was absolutely beyond Peyton. She went into the room and grabbed Jenny, her and Jake had made plans to meet for breakfast and head home together so she'd quickly dressed Jenny and herself. After finding a pen and piece of paper she scribble a quick note to the two letting them know she'd left and making sure to tell them both again how happy she was that they'd found happiness. Peyton placed the note on the coffee table quietly careful not to wake either of the two before exiting the house.

Not long after Brooke and Haley had woken up minutes apart from one another. Reading the note Peyton had left for them Haley began to think about the conversation that took place the night before. She had to tell Nathan today, it was the right thing to do and she knew that it wouldn't change anything between the two. Haley's thoughts were broken by Brooke's question.

"Hey Hales did you want to grab breakfast or something?"

"Actually I think I'm going to head over to Nathan's and talk to him about everything."

Brooke smiled at her before giving her a giant hug. "I love you tutor girl, call me later with details."

"You know I will, I love you too Tigger."

Haley began walking towards the front door before hearing Brooke call out to her once more- "If you see my boyfriend can you tell him I miss him and to stop by when he gets a chance?"

"Of course, bye Brooke."

Haley had barely parked the car before getting up and running up Nathan's front stairs two steps at a time. She walked in the front foyer and down the hall to find Lucas and Nathan sitting at the dining room table.

"Hey."

Nathan could immediately tell Haley had been out of breath, her cheeks were flushed and she looked worried. He began to make his way over to her while speaking.

"Hey Hales is everything okay?"

"Yeah-um Luke Brooke says to tell you she misses you and to stop by when you get the chance."

"Okay, I was planning on heading over there too. I haven't seen her in over twenty-four hours I think that's a record for us. Thanks for last night Nate- we needed a guy's night."

"Yeah man we definitely have to plan them more often now that you've been at Brooke's a lot."

"No doubt man."

When Lucas had shut the front door behind him Nathan looked worriedly back at Haley. She said nothing was wrong but she still looked nervous he could easily see that. "Is Carter still sleeping?"

"Yeah he had breakfast I just put him down for a nap."

"Listen Nate I think we should sit down."

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah I just um-I need to talk to you."

Nathan could feel his heart constrict with fear, was this is? Was she going to end things? Haley could see the fear and confusion on his face and she had immediately realized what he must have been thinking. She reached up and kissed him to ease his fear.

"No baby it's nothing like that I love you I promise."

Nathan let out a breath he didn't even realize he was holding. He grabbed her tiny hand that fit so perfectly in his and walked over to the living room taking a seat on the couch. He turned toward her not saying a word just allowing her to say what she needed to get out.

"Okay before I start I need to promise me to just let me start talking and keep talking until I'm done because if I don't get it all out at once I might lose the ounce of courage I have left to do this."

"I promise baby. You're worrying me."

"Growing up Jake and Peyton had basically always been a couple. He asked her to the seventh grade dance and they were a couple ever since but even before than everybody knew they were meant to be together- and Brooke well Brooke was a whole other person in high school she was really- I mean- she was very friendly – like _friendly_. Then there was me- and the idea of losing my virginity well it was always a really big deal I wanted to be married and in love. But eventually I started thinking maybe it would be okay to just be really in love with someone. I mean that's what sex is supposed to be right? A beautiful expressing of how much you love someone?"

Nathan didn't say anything he just nodded letting her know he understood what she meant.

"But I never found anybody that I really loved- I mean- you're the first person I've ever been in love with and well I guess what I'm trying to get across here is up until the attack I was well – I was a virgin and I've been thinking a lot about how much I wish you could be my first because I love you and I'm so sorry because it should have been you, it should have been us."

Haley could see the hurt in his eyes, but she knew it wasn't directed towards her-more for her and what had been taking from her so forcefully. She could see the tears filling his eyes, those deep blue beautiful eyes that held pain and heartbreak for what she had just share with him. But he fought them-he fought the tears and she knew it due to the fact that he felt the need to be strong for her. To take away the pain; Nathan leaned forward and gently caught Haley's lips between his, lightly sucking on her lower lip before he pulled back and leaned his forehead against hers.

"Baby I'm so sorry for what that man took from you- he's in jail now and we don't have to worry about him anymore but I need to you know it's okay. This wasn't your fault and you have nothing to be sorry for. He took something physical away but our first time will be so much more than physical. It will be all about love. It will be the first time either of us will ever make love to someone. It will be just as much as a first for me as it is for you because I have never been in love before and that's going to make our first time and every time after that amazing. I love you so much nothing is ever going to change that and the fact that you want me to be your first at some point means so much more than you could ever imagine to me. I love everything about you, and I love that someone like you loves me-loves Carter. I see the way you are with him-he adores you and I could see how much you love him and the fact that you love him so much only makes me fall even more in love with you. I need you to know that I have every intention in the world you make myself your first and your last. I don't want to scare you off but someday I'm going to ask you to be my wife Haley James and to make our family complete. I love you baby."

"On that day I'm going to say yes because you and Carter make my life complete. I love you both so much."

"We love you too. We always will."

"Always-"

"-And Forever."

**That's all for tonight(: hope you guys enjoyed it! I will try and get better with the amount of time between updates! :D please read and review**


	19. Chapter 19

This is not an update; however I did want to wish well wishes to everybody in the path of Hurricane Sandy. I am on Long Island, NY so it's hitting pretty hard right now. Worst of the storm is said to come around 6pm which is about two hours away. I actually live on a dead end street which at the end is a beach. So plenty of flooding will be happening down on my block which means giving I don't lose power a few updates in the next couple of days. Again anybody in the path of hurricane sandy I wish you all safe and well wishes!


	20. Chapter 20

**I was pretty fortunate considering all the destruction caused by hurricane sandy. We had lots of flooding and a few damages to my house, but we only lost power for a few hours and everybody in my neighborhood got to work cleaning up this morning so aside from a few down power lines you'd never have known there was a hurricane. Hope all of you and your families are safe and sound! **

**Disclaimer; I own nothing **

_And you throw your head back laughing like a little kid_

_I think it's strange that you think I'm funny _

_Cause he never did; and I've been spending the last eight months_

_Thinking love all ever does is break, and burn and end_

_But on a Wednesday in a café, I watched it begin again~_

Haley had unofficially moved in. She hadn't spent a night in her house since the attack even though Damian had long since been behind bars. Haley felt more comfortable not being alone and Brooke loved having the company since nights had could get lonely in the large empty house when it was just Brooke.

Nathan lay flat on his back across the king sized bed that occupied Haley's room. Haley sprawled out on top of him both in need of air but neither wanted to break contact with the other. Haley had finally reluctantly pulled back resting her forehead against Nathan's for a brief moment. They shared a small smile then once again attacked each other's lips. A million thoughts were running through Haley's mind at once and she was experience a hundred and one different feelings; Love, pride, fear, excitement.

_This is it. Tonight is the night that Nathan and I are going to take that next step. It's perfect Carter is with Lucas and Brooke and Nathan's and we're all alone. These feelings are all new to me; I'm absolutely terrified yet excited at the same time. If someone had told me months ago that'd I would be this happy and this in love I'd have called them crazy. But God he makes me feel things I've never felt inside of me before. Things haven't even gone far yet and I'm already feeling more pleasure than I've ever felt…wait…wait-_

"Nathan- what's wrong?"

"I just I should go. I want to say goodnight before Carter goes down for the night and I'm sure Brooke wants to have some alone time with Luke."

"Wait-Nathan-Nate…"

By now Nathan had already stood up and was headed for the door, he turned back around and placed both hands on each cheek, bringing his lips to her forehead before turning to leave again.

"I love you Haley- I'll call you later." With that he was gone.

"He just left?!"

"Yeah, I mean I don't know."

"Hales- explain this better-from the beginning."

"We we're in the middle of a hot make out session and-"

"Okay there's where everything went wrong Haley, listen I'm sure Nathan doesn't want to pressure you- and it's not exactly as easy for guys to hide their frustration as it is for us girls."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about what I'm thinking what a very obviously turned on Nathan, trying not to pressure you hence him leaving."

"Turned on? Brooke I was ready tonight."

"WHAT!?"

"Yeah I mean I –"

"And you told Nathan this?"

"Well no but was a supposed to?"

"Haley, listen not only are you a virgin you were also recently attacked and raped and this is Nathan we're talking about- I mean if he doesn't know you're ready he's not going to pressure you in anyway and that includes you becoming aware of his frustration."

Haley sat on the bed staring at Brooke- She never thought of things like that. When Nathan had walked out Haley felt like maybe he didn't want to take that next step, that maybe he realized he was this gorgeous god and she was plan Haley James- she and never actually thought it could have been him trying to protect her. If it were even possible she felt herself fall more in love with Nathan Scott.

"Wait-you left her sitting on the bed Nathan?"

"What was I supposed to do man? I didn't want to freak her out. I tried so hard to think of something other than this beautiful woman who I get to call the love of my life everyday there laying on top of me but I couldn't. Before I knew it well it was obvious-very obvious and the last thing I wanted was for her to feel it against her stomach or thigh and get freaking out thinking I was a pervert.

"Nathan first off Haley would not think that of you. You're her boyfriend and she loves you. Secondly I'm proud of you little brother. The old Nathan Scott would have jumped at the chance to be with her."

"Yeah well the old Nathan Scott became a father and his entire world was changed. I've been the new Nathan Scott for some time and I owe that all to you and Carter man. You both changed my world for the better and Hales…God I could never hurt her like that, I could never disrespect her. Listen I think I'm going to call her would you mind checking on Carter for me?"

"Not a problem man."

Nathan stood outside on his back porch looking out over the lake that was right behind his house, he listen to the phone ring three times before Haley answered.

"Hey."

"Hi baby, how are you?"

"I'm okay, would've been better if you hadn't left so suddenly…want to tell me what happened?"

"Listen Haley…I just I'm trying my hardest not to pressure you because I love you- and it's not about sex for me and I would never want you to feel that way. But sometimes when we get into those make out sessions it's hard to turn off my stupid guy hormones."

"Nathan do you know how amazing you are? I am so in love with you and every day I fall more in love with you, I fall more in love with Carter and I fall more in love with the idea of us."

"I feel the same way baby, I don't want to freak you out but you are more of a mother to Carter than Jen ever was, and the science doesn't matter you are his mother in my eyes."

"I love that boy more than anything."

"I know you do-I remember I was so terrified to tell you about Carter-I didn't want to lose you and when I told you…You wanted to meet him and I swear that was the moment I knew you were the one for me. I love you so much for loving Carter like you do."

"I love you Nathan."

"I love you too Hales."

"Listen we should talk…come by tomorrow with Carter?"

"Well I was going to take him to the park…But maybe you could join us? I'll treat you to breakfast."

"Sounds good I love you Nathan."

"Love you too Angel, get some sleep."

**I know the update was a really short one but it was really just a filler chapter. !**


	21. Chapter 21

**I'm actually incredibly nervous about this chapter. Some of you might like the direction I'm about to take the story and others of you may not. I'm going to give you fair warning the drama starts now. We all know you can't have a story with no drama but I promise they always have happy endings. Updates from here on out will hopefully be more frequent, longer and will involve a lot more Jeyton. **

**Disclaimer; I own nothing**

**To clear up any possible confusion this story takes place the following day from the last chapter. **

**Hope y'all don't hate me too much for this…enjoy.**

_Feel so light craving oxygen _

_All this truth's left me empty_

_Will you run can you handle it_

_Cause I need you to tell me_

_Maybe this is bold_

_But I'm hoping you'll stay for the happy ending_

Haley had woken to the sound of the alarm clock blaring on her nightstand. Usually she'd have woken up to Brooke and Lucas cooking breakfast downstairs but she didn't hear them. She'd figured maybe they were still asleep and not putting a second thought to it she got up and headed toward the bathroom. After a quick shower, Haley had quickly gotten dressed throwing on a pair of blue skinny jeans, a white tank top and a beige cardigan. She was just about ready when she remembered she had left her makeup pouch in the bathroom opposite Brooke's room. Realizing the door was locked she knocked lightly and was caught off guard when she heard Brooke's tear filled voice answer.

"One minute Hales."

A moment later Brooke opened the bathroom and did her best to give Haley a smile, but she could see past it. Her eyes were red and puffy and she looked like hell.

" what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm fine."

"Oh please Brooke you don't actually expect me to fall for that lie do you?"

"Haley I said I'm fine."

"Where's Lucas?"

"Haley, would you please just leave it alone?"

Haley's jaw dropped at the tone of Brooke's voice. Since they were kids herself, Brooke and Peyton had been inseparable. They had their little arguments here and there but they always told each other everything, and there was definitely something Brooke wasn't telling her. Before Haley was able to process what had happened Brooke had walked passed her, back into her room and had shut and locked the door behind her.

Haley was broken from her shock when she heard the bell ring, assuming it was Nathan she quickly ran toward the stairs deciding to skip makeup. She was surprised to see Lucas and Nathan at the door when she answered. Nathan had Carter in one hand and the diaper bag hung from his shoulder. He leaned in giving Haley a quick peck on the lips before speaking.

"Hey baby, I just have to change Carter's diaper and then we can head out. You look beautiful by the way." Haley opened the door wider to allow them both to come inside.

"Thanks baby, you're not so bad yourself you know. Luke is um everything okay?"

"Brooke she upstairs?"

"Yeah, maybe you'll have better luck with her than I did."

"I take it she's still upset?"

"I don't think upset is the word; what happened?"

"I know as much as you do. We were fine yesterday and then after you two talked I came over and she was distant and when I asked her what was wrong she told me maybe I should go home."

"Unbelievable."

"Hey babe- all set?"

"Yeah; good luck Luke."

"Thanks I'll need it."

A half an hour later Haley and Nathan sat on a blanket under the shade by the park. Carter had fallen asleep on the way to the park and remained sleeping in his car seat next to Nathan and Haley. Nathan grabbed ahold of Haley's hand bringing it to his lips and leaving a small kiss on her palm.

"What's wrong Hales?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your mind is somewhere else today- something's up."

"I'm sorry, this isn't fair to you. It's just since we were little kids Peyton, Brooke and I had always been the three musketeers, you know nobody could ever come between us and we told each other every little thing, and I know something is bothering her today I guess I'm just hurt that she can't talk to me about it."

"I'm sure she'll tell you when she's ready baby. Just give her some time. Maybe it's just something she needs to deal with by herself right now."

"Maybe you're right. I love you-you know that right?"

Nathan leaned down to place a gentle kiss on the top of Haley's head. Hearing her say that would make this easier-not that he wasn't still nervous.

"I love you too Haley…"

Haley didn't have to see his face to hear the confliction in his voice, she knew something was wrong turning back to look him in the eye.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Haley was almost left speechless when he looked at her. With intensity she'd never felt before. Nathan looked down at the beautiful woman wrapped in his arms silently giving himself the encouragement he needed, _now or never Nate._

"Marry me."

"Brooke, please talk to me."

"I would like for you to leave Lucas."

"Brooke I'm sorry it caught me off guard."

Brooke walked over to her closet grabbing a bag from the top self than back to her dresser opening a few drawings gathering a number of clothing items before dumping them in the bag.

"Brooke what are you doing?"

"Well since you refuse to leave I'm leaving."

"Brooke, stop just please talk to me."

"Now you want to talk? Five minutes ago there was no talking with you only accusations! Well guess what Lucas now I don't want to talk."

Brooke grabbed the bag throwing it over her shoulder, before going downstairs and grabbing her car keys off of the kitchen counter.

"Brooke, please don't do this. Fine I'll leave."

"Too Late!"

With that Brooke had slammed the door and was gone. Lucas sat down on the barstool at the breakfast nook putting his head in his hands and crying.

"Say something please."

"Nathan- we can't get married."

Nathan felt like he had been punched in the gut- his heart was crushed…she said no. He had been nervous but he didn't expect her to say no. His feelings were strong for her and he thought she had felt the same.

"You're saying no."

"Nathan I'm sorry-I want to marry you but there is still so much we don't know about each other and-"

"When I was in that school Haley- all I thought about was you and Carter and I have wanted to ask you for a few weeks now I just-forget it."

"Nathan, please talk to me about this."

"I can't Haley. It's getting chilly I should take you home."

"Nathan, please."

Nathan remained quiet; gathering their things together. He couldn't talk to her about this now. He didn't trust his voice not to betray him.

"Nathan, please talk to me."

"I can't do this right now Haley just please not now."

"Could you drive me to Peyton's instead of my house?"

"Sure."

The ride was silent, no one said anything to each other-usually when it was silent it was a comfortable one but this…it was filled with confusion and sadness. Filled with questions of where this left them. Nathan pulled up to the curb outside Peyton's house and put the car in park. Haley sat quietly for a moment before speaking.

"Nathan…we're going to get passed this right? We're going to be okay?"

Nathan's eyes filled with tears at the sound of fear in her voice. He wanted to hit himself for crying in front of her. He hated being this vulnerable in front of her after she had just turned his proposal down. But he couldn't answer her-because he didn't know where they would go after this or how they could get past something like this. He turned toward her placing his hands on either side of her face and bringing her lips to his. The kiss was intense, filled with passion and love. Haley felt her eyes fill with tears at the question that entered her mind. _Was this a goodbye kiss?_ Nathan pulled back and rested his forehead against hers for a moment before looking forward again.

"I love you Nathan."

"I love you too Haley. You should go inside."

Haley could hear him choke back his tears- how was this even possible they were happy this morning. She got out of the car and waited for Nathan to pull away before she knocked on Peyton's door. A teary eyed Brooke opened the door; a silent apology was said between the two before they hugged both crying. The two walked into the living room where Peyton had been sitting waiting for Brooke's return.

"Oh my god Hales were you crying? What is going on today? What's wrong?"

"He asked me to marry him you guys."

"What'd you say?"

"I told him I couldn't marry him now. I just I'm not ready for that."

"Hales it's going to be okay I promise."

"For the first time since meeting Nathan I really don't know if it's going to be okay you guys. He seemed-he was so hurt, and he couldn't even talk to me or look at me."

Brooke and Peyton gathered Haley in a group hug, after a couple minutes of staying like that Haley pulled back to look at Brooke.

"Brooke, what happened this morning?"

Nathan had dropped Carter off at Karen's than headed to the river court. He couldn't thank her enough for keeping an eye on Carter. He just needed some time to think about the morning. How could he be so stupid? Of course she wasn't ready for marriage. It would have been a really big step for her and he should have known better than to make a stupid move like that. He was surprised when he'd pulled up to the river court and found Lucas and Jake sitting on the picnic table. Lucas was the first to notice Nathan; it was easy to see from the start that he was having just as bad of a day as he was.

"Hey man."

"Hey, I didn't expect to find you here."

"Me either, I thought you with Hales and Carter."

"Actually I asked your mom to keep an eye on him, and I just dropped Haley off at Peyton and Jake's house."

"Wait Haley is there now too? Is she there for Brooke?"

"No, we actually had a…I don't know what we had actually. Why what's wrong with Brooke?"

Lucas stood up and walked over to the water; Nathan looked to Jake expecting some sort of explanation.

"I'm sorry man it's not really something I can tell. I only know because I was there when Brooke came to see Peyton. But go talk to him he could use a brother."

Nathan walked to Lucas and put his hand on his back.

"What's going on man? What happened with Brooke?"

Lucas turned his attention to Nathan; before speaking. "Man-I just…"

"Come on Luke; you can tell me."

"I'm…I'm going to be a father."

"Pregnant? Brooke you're pregnant?"

"What did Lucas say?"

"He asked me why I didn't protect myself."

"Wait what!?"

"Well the first night we were together we didn't use a condom and-God than he had the nerve to ask me why I hadn't protected myself with birth control."

"But he never asked you if you were on birth control that night?"

"No! That's what I said!"

"Brooke listen I'm sure he was just scared, you know he's going to be there for you and support you right? I mean look at how he stepped up with Nathan and helping out with Carter. This is his own child we're talking about."

"He did try to talk to me afterwards he said he was shocked; and he apologized but I was so mad and hurt that he could say that I just stormed out."

"Maybe you should go talk to him I'm sure he was just scared."

"What about you Hales? Are you going to talk to Nate?"

"He doesn't want to see me right now."

"Dude, are you kidding me you proposed to her?!"

"Dude you're going to be a dad!"

"I'm going to be a dad…"

"Luke…Man what am I going to do?"

They had both been staring out into the water, not directly looking at each other but Lucas didn't have to see his brother to know he was now crying. He could easily hear it in his voice.

"I need her man…"

"Hey come here."

Lucas turned so he and Nathan were facing each other before pulling him into a hug.

"I can't change this; I can't lose her though, I need her. God I love her so much Luke."

"I know man, I know, I'm so sorry. Listen you have to talk to her. Don't let her slip away because of your pride man."

Nathan pulled away and wiped his eyes before speaking again. When he turned back toward the river court he could see Brooke staring at the two. It was obvious she wanted to talk to Lucas but she clearly didn't want to interrupt. Nathan motioned his head toward Brooke so Lucas would look her way.

"Go talk to her man. I should get Carter from your mom."

"Nate."

"I'll talk to you later man."

Back at Peyton's; Haley, Peyton and Jake all sat around the kitchen table in silence.

"Well Brooke went to go see Lucas; are you going to try and find Nathan?"

"Peyton I told you he doesn't want to see me."

"Hales- take it from a guy, his pride is hurt. It doesn't mean he loves you any less. He came down by the river court before and he looked pretty broken. He just needs a little time. It's not really the easiest thing being shot down by someone you love remember the first time I asked Peyton to marry me?"

"Oh come on we were seventeen and just started our senior year of high school what'd you expect!?"

"Hey I didn't say it wasn't stupid, but it still hurt to hear you say no. Look Hales the point is I realized how much I loved Peyton, I mean after all that was the reason I had proposed to begin with and just because she wasn't ready didn't change the fact I loved her and knew I always would love her. Give him a bit to realize his stupid pride isn't worth it."

"Haley can I just ask you one thing? Why did you say no?"

"I-I mean we don't know everything about each other and-"

"Haley Jake and I still learn new things about each other all the time."

"You do?"

"Yeah, I just learned last week that Peyton can't whistle."

"I just learned like two days ago that Jake went through a Elvis Presley interpretation when he was six."

"Yeah she found the picture-Not a good moment."

"Look Haley what we're trying to show you is that you might not ever now every little thing about Nathan; but you do want to marry him one day right? So why not get engaged now? You two can have a long engagement take the time to get to know each other than."

"I think I have a lot to think about." Haley stood up and gave Jake a hug thanking them both. "Peyton, would you mind driving me past Brooke's house? I don't have my car."

"Sure tutor girl. Come on."

**Well there it is-let the drama begin. **


	22. AU

Okay- First off let me start by saying I have in NO WAY giving up on this story. I know I went off radar for a ridiculous amount of time. But it has not been without good reason. First off I took on a second another job so I was going to school full time and working 2 jobs aside from babysitting for family on weekends. Than when the second seasonal job was over in January my best friend lost her mom- when things finally settled down- she lost her dad on Easter morning. Things is no means have gotten completely back to normal- my mom and I decided comes August we'll be driving cross country in a last minute decision to move. Also I'm still working but school will but my only class still in session is one night a week and only for two more Tuesdays. But I do still volunteer for a couple of different organizations as well, but with school and the work load ending I'm hoping things sort of get back to normal and I'll be able to update more frequently. I have a paper due in two days so I will try and give you and update before Tuesday but there are no promises. However if I don't get that update in I do promise to give you at least two updates next week. I apologize for my absence and I hope I have no lost readers.

Xoxoxo

-Ashley


End file.
